Renouveau
by Megara1
Summary: Les Cullen et les Denali découvrent Bella et Carlisle ensemble dans le petit village de White horse…ils ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs surprises Univers Alternatif, après Tentation Conclusion dernière partie !
1. Introduction  1ere partie  Megara1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici l'histoire tant attendue à trois mains : les miennes ( Megara1 ) puis celle de Rosie-Lagaffe, et pour finir celles d'Abby915. J'espère que chaque nouvelle partie vous plaira car nous avons trois styles d'écriture très différent, et notre plan, déjà presque entièrement écrit, est pour ma part très bien fait._

_Avant de commencer à lire la première partie de l'introduction de ' Renouveau ' je vous envoie à une vidéo faite par Rosie pour cette histoire sur le site Wat _ /video/renouveau-36bwp_2icbr_.html _qui nous montre rapidement ce qui se passera par la suite ( pour ceux qui aiment le suspense gardez la pour la fin )_

_Toute l'histoire sera postée sur mon compte, à raison d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines ( Nous avons déjà écrit 6 parties )_

_PS : Désolée si vous recevez plusieurs fois l'e mail concernant cette nouvelle histoire mais j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis avec fanfiction pour le poster_

Renouveau

Genre : Général/Romance

Sommaire : Les Cullen et les Denali découvrent Bella et Carlisle ensemble dans le petit village de White horse…ils ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs surprises ( Univers Alternatif, après Tentation )

**Introduction – Première partie ( Megara1 )**

Voilà 4 ans que Bella s'était installée à White Horse, petite ville de 90000 habitants dans l'état du New Jersey, au Nord Est des Etats-Unis. Elle avait quitté Forks et son père après avoir reçu son diplôme du lycée, et avait commencé une nouvelle vie dans une plus grande ville, toujours aussi pluvieuse que la précédente. Une nouvelle vie, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti en emménageant à White Horse, la faculté de la ville lui avait permis de suivre des études en lien avec ses deux passions : la lecture et la musique, elle allait bientôt terminer son dernier stage à la librairie de la ville. Après avec son nouveau diplôme dans les mains elle déménagerait…pourquoi déménager alors qu'elle était heureuse dans cette ville ? Simplement parce qu'elle était heureuse avec un vampire qui devait se déplacer pour que personne ne réussisse à percer son secret. Un nouveau vampire, alors que le précédent, Edward Cullen, l'avait abandonné seule dans la forêt de Forks ! Bella, n'était elle pas trop imprudente ? Non, Bella avait toute confiance en ce vampire, qu'elle connaissait depuis son arrivée à Forks. Oui, ce vampire était l'un des Cullen, le plus surprenant vampire de la famille : Carlisle, l'ancien père et protecteur du clan !

Carlisle avait décidé, dès sa première rencontre avec Bella à l'hôpital de Forks, de taire ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune humaine. Certes lui n'était pas comme son fils, attiré par le sang de Bella mais il avait ressenti un lien entre eux, très puissant. Il ne voulait pas empêcher son fils adoptif d'être heureux alors que lui était marié. Le bonheur de son clan avait été sa priorité numéro un, et il avait parfaitement réussi à cacher ses sentiments à Bella, mais surtout à Edward, Alice et Jasper ses enfants ayant des dons très particuliers. Même lorsqu'Edward avait pris seul la décision de quitter Forks après que Jasper et lui aient blessé Bella il s'était obligé à le suivre en répétant, comme une litanie, qu'il faisait ainsi le bien de Bella. En son for intérieur Carlisle savait qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision : la famille Cullen n'était plus la même sans la si spéciale humaine qu'était Bella : Esmée prenait, par exemple, tout le temps la défense d'Edward même lorsque ce dernier était fautif, elle n'avait, semble t il, qu'un seul fils, qu'elle voulait absolument voir heureux. Carlisle sut qu'il devait agir en recevant régulièrement des mails de Charlie : après tout Carlisle était l'ancien docteur de Bella et il avait demandé à Charlie de lui donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles : Charlie lui avait d'abord envoyés des mails haineux, puis des mails de plus en plus inquiétants :

_« Bella reste enfermée matin, midi et soir dans sa chambre. Elle refuse d'en sortir. Elle se nourrit très peu et a perdu toute sa joie de vivre. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même docteur Cullen. Je ne sais que faire ! »_

Ce dernier mail l'avait fait réagir : Bella risquait de mourir à cause de son fils !; Carlisle avait donc été voir sa femme et tous les deux s'étaient disputés : la première dispute de leur vie de couple marié ! Une première qui avait fait énormément de vacarme et de dégâts psychologiques.

« On devait l'oublier Carlisle ! Et là tu me dis que tu reçois secrètement des mails de Charlie Swan ! Es tu fou ? »

« Bella va très mal Esmée. Le départ d'Edward la tuait à petit feu ! »

« Et toi, as-tu regardé notre fils ? Il va mal, très mal »

« Ne me dis pas ça ! Depuis que nous sommes arrivés en Alaska il me semble beaucoup plus heureux. »

« Peut être n'est-ce qu'une façade ? Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« S'il te plaît, Esmée, soit réaliste. Tu ne penses plus qu'à Edward depuis que nous avons quitté Forks. »

« C'est mon fils ! »

« Tu en as d'autres ! » _s'exclama Carlisle avec véhémence_.

« Sors de chez nous Carlisle, je ne veux plus te revoir ! »

« Je retourne à Forks sauver Bella. »

« Si tu fais cela alors tu peux dire adieu à ta famille. »

Même si ce choix lui avait brisé son cœur mort, Carlisle s'en était allé et avait réussi à sauver Bella de justesse des griffes de Victoria.

A suivre : La conclusion de l'introduction écrite par Rosie-Lagaffe ( retrouvailles Bella/Carlisle, début de leur histoire )

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, cela fera plaisir à trois personnes !


	2. Introduction Fin RosieLagaffe

Bonjour à tous ! !

Voici la fin de l'introduction de notre histoire ' **Renouveau** ', cette fois écrite par une de mes revieweuses et co-écrivaine, Rosie-Lagaffe.

**Beatrice** ( ma réponse pour ta review ) : La vidéo était une excellente surprise, je ne sais comment les faire et Rosie a eu une excellente idée, les dernières images nous montrent une importante idée de l'histoire. Merci pour ta review

Pour les reviews : Rosie les lira sur ce site, et me fera parvenir ses commentaires par e mail, je répondrais à chaque review loggé ( les non – loggés attendront le chapitre 1 d'Abby915 ) par les commentaires de Rosie ( même chose avec les futurs chapitres de Rosie et d'Abby )

* * *

**Introduction – suite et fin ( Rosie-Lagaffe )**

Carlisle avait suivi les instructions de Charlie pour pourvoir retrouvé Bella à White Horse.

Mais par peur de la revoir et faire ressurgir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il préféra attendre d'être installé et d'être maître de ses émotions avant de se montrer à elle.

Allait-elle lui pardonner, le comportement égoïste de son fils et celui de sa famille ? Certes pour certains d'entre eux, lui y compris, la laisser avait été très douloureux mais, le vampire et l'homme en lui appréhendaient et se sentaient effrayés par une simple humaine.

Il la regardait sortir de chez elle chaque jour, aller en cours et à son travail : elle travaillait dans une librairie du centre ville

La Bella face à lui n'était plus une enfant, il avait bel et bien une jeune femme sous les yeux, à son plus grand bonheur elle souriait souvent et avait l'air en bonne santé.

Après un mois à l'observer il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul, Victoria, la campagne de James, épiait sa Bella : Un soir alors qu'elle rentrait d'une soirée entre ami, il la vit disparaître de façon anormal dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, il s'y précipita redoutant le pire et entraîna Victoria loin d'elle ; A son plus grand soulagement elle était inconsciente, il tua Victoria et rapporta sa belle au bois dormant chez elle, il la veilla toute la nuit et parti au petit matin après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien ,il s'en était fallu de peu.

Une semaine plus tard, il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'aller se montrer à Bella, il était donc allé à la librairie dans le rayon music et de façon très naturelle il l'avait questionné sur un album pris au hasard dans l'un des rayons

« Bonjour mademoiselle pouvez vous me conseiller, c'est pour le choix d'un cadeau? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur cela dépend, c'est un cadeau pour une femme, un ami, une enfant ? »

Carlisle avait eu du mal à ne pas sourire : la question de Bella avait beau être banale il la trouvait charmante.

« C'est pour une femme. »

« Très bien, savez-vous ses goûts généraux ?»

Bella n'avait pas levé les yeux des étagères qu'elle rangeait mais, soudain elle eut l'impression de reconnaître la voix de son interlocuteur, elle leva la tête et cru mourir : Carlisle, le patriarche de la famille Cullen debout beau comme jamais dans toute sa splendeur, semblant se retenir de rire.

« Oh je pense que vos goût seront les mêmes que les siens. Je comptais aussi l'inviter à sortir ! »

La phrase de Carlisle venait à peine de faire le tour de l'esprit de Bella que sa bouche avait répondu son réfléchir.

« Bien sûr : je pense avoir ce qu'il lui faut, et pour l'invitation elle sera enchantée de sortir avec vous »

Carlisle lui fut stupéfait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella réponde positivement à son semblant de flirt ; Bella, quant à elle, se demandait quel vampire l'avait mordu pour qu'elle se mette à séduire son ancien beau père.

« Je prends mes affaires et je vous rejoins dehors Carlisle »

Elle s'était précipitée sans attendre de réponse dans les vestiaires des employés et était ensuite allée voir son patron pour demander à prendre sa journée pour raison personnelle. Pendant le chemin qui la menait à la sortie l'idée que Carlisle était marié lui revint, sans aucun doute elle allait retrouver toute la famille dehors : la surprise fut grande aucun autre membre du clan Cullen à l'horizon !

Carlisle lui sourit et la fit monter dans la voiture, le silence n'était pas tendu juste qu'il semblait il y avoir comme une certaine électricité, comme le moment ou Bella avait tendu la main en même temps que Carlisle pour monter le chauffage, un regard l'un vers l'autre, une Bella qui rougit et un Carlisle heureux comme un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir une sucrerie. L'état dans lequel la présence de Bella le mettait, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le rendait euphorique, en était-il de même pour la jeune fille ? Après tout elle avait explicitement répondu à ses avances tout à l'heure…Carlisle les emmenait chez lui, il voulait être seul avec elle pour parler d'elle et si possible d'un possible futur entre eux ; Carlisle le savait ses pensées n'étaient que chimère elle allait sans aucun doute lui parler d'Edward et il se rendrait encore une fois compte de l'idiotie à laquelle il pensait, lui et Bella ce ne serait qu'un rêve.

Bella, quant à elle, avait l'envie irrésistible de le toucher, d'être encore une fois en contact avec Carlisle, le trajet en voiture et la proximité de leur corps allaient être un moment dur pour elle.

« Carlisle excuse moi pour l'indiscrétion, mais où sont les autres ? »

Voulant être sincère avec elle Carlisle n'hésitât pas une seconde, si cela pouvait clore le sujet et lui permettre de ne parler que d'elle et lui, il en serait soulagé

« Esmée et moi avons divorcé il y a peu. Pour les enfants, je ne suis au courant de rien, elle m'a demandé de quitter la maison »

« Mais pourquoi Esmée et toi c'était…, vous étiez un couple parfait »

« Pas si parfait que cela vu que nous avons rompu nos liens de mariage »

« Mais pourquoi ! »

« Parce que je ne vais pas te mentir Isabella, est-ce que je peux t'appeler comme ça ? »

« euh oui… »

« C'est parce que j'en aime une autre »

Bella ne put répondre, ni poser les milliers de question qui lui tournaient dans la tête, que la voiture s'arrêtait devant une maison et que Carlisle, à une vitesse vampirique, venait lui ouvrir la portière.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien Carlisle était très prévenant et ne laissait en aucune façon le sujet de la conversation arriver à lui, jusqu'au moment ou à cause de sa maladresse légendaire elle faillit se rompre le cou sur la petit table du salon en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

Les bras de Carlisle s'étaient retrouvés instinctivement autour de sa taille, il la ramena contre son torse et Bella avait pensé qu'elle ne voudrait être nul par ailleurs en ce moment.

« Carlisle l'autre femme que vous aimez a vraiment de la chance et Esmée ne se rend pas compte de se qu'elle perd »

« Merci Isabella »

Tout naturellement ils avaient fini par s'installer dans le canapé, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre au moment où Carlisle s'était mis à entendre la respiration plus régulière de Bella il murmura :

« Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. Si seulement tu te rendais compte de la chance que tu as, et que tu la saisissais !"

Il avait poussé un long soupir inutile et entendit le rire étouffé de Bella

« Gros bêta bien sûr que je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai, je vous aime aussi Carlisle Cullen »

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la nuit à parler jusqu'à ce que Morphée reprenne ses droits sur Bella.

* * *

A SUIVRE : La partie d'Abby915 ( la troisième et dernière écrivaine de notre histoire ), l'évolution de la vie de Bella et Carlisle.


	3. Chapitre 1 Abby915

_Coucou,_

_Normalement Rosie-Lagaffe a répondu à toutes ses revieweuses loggées lors du précédent chapitre, à celle qui ne s'est pas loggé voici sa réponse :_

Fanny ( réponse de Rosie ) : Merci pour ta review. Ta réponse ne me vexe pas, notre façon d'écrire ne change pas trop dans ce chapitre et allait dans le même sens. Cela nous rassure aussi sur l'harmonie de l'ensemble de l'histoire.

_N'oubliez pas de nous laisser un petit message à la fin du chapitre, je pense qu'Abby se fera une joie de les lire, et de vous répondre._

**Chapitre 1 ( Abby915 ) :**

Carlisle resta à ses cotés toute la nuit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux sans arrêt et déposant de légers baisers sur son front. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bien, si serein et heureux. Une chose manquait cependant à son bonheur, même avec Bella entre ses bras, sa famille. Il avait compris la décision d'Esmée de ne plus le vouloir auprès d'elle mais il regrettait chaque jour un peu plus de ne plus avoir de contact avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Il avait bien tenté de les joindre mais il apprît qu'ils avaient déménagé sans laisser d'adresse alors il en conclût qu'ils ne voulaient sûrement pas le revoir. Ses pensées s'égarèrent ensuite sur son emménagement à White Horse, sa prise de poste à l'hôpital et ses "filatures" de Bella. Puis, sur ses cheveux bruns, si doux et ses yeux chocolats si intense et sa peau…son être si désirable. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, il devait penser à autre chose ! Il ne voulait pas quitter la jeune femme mais la matinée était déjà bien entamée et il eut envie de lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit. Il se leva doucement et alla dans la cuisine. Il allait conquérir le cœur de Bella, c'était décidé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isabella ouvrit les yeux doucement, sortant peu à peu des méandres du sommeil. Elle se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la soirée passée avec Carlisle lui revinrent en mémoire mais elle ne savait pas vraiment s'ils n'étaient pas plus des rêves que de réels souvenirs. Il était bien passé au magasin hier et était rentré ici avec elle mais il n'avait pu lui confier tout cela, il était…Carlisle et elle était Bella. Elle n'aurait jamais crû un jour aimer cet homme autrement que comme un père. Et puis Carlisle aime Esmée, leur amour mutuel est si évident, comment ne serait-ce que penser aller contre cela? La jeune femme soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela, le départ d'Edward l'avait bien assez chamboulé et elle refusait que cela ne se reproduise avec quiconque. Et puis, où étaient donc les autres Cullen ? Pourquoi n'accompagnaient-ils pas Carlisle ? Certes, il avait apparemment divorcé d'Esmée mais elle ne comprenait quand même pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle avait avoué au vampire l'aimer la veille au soir, elle l'avait fait car il lui avait dit être amoureux d'elle, de cela elle s'en souvenait, ou elle espérait s'en souvenir, que ce ne soit pas l'action de son imagination débordante. Est-ce qu'elle aimait cet homme ? Oui certainement, elle l'avait toujours aimé, peut-être plus qu'un père finalement. Elle soupira de nouveau en pensant que tout serait beaucoup plus simple si elle osait être honnête avec elle-même. Elle allait se lever et tenter de retrouver Carlisle en espérant qu'il ne soit pas parti lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur. Il lui sembla qu'il était encore plus beau que la veille, sa chemise à moitié ouverte et couverte de farine et un plateau visiblement bien rempli entre les mains. Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de refermer la porte et de venir poser le plateau sur le lit.

Lorsqu'il la vit, répondant à son sourire si chaleureusement, il crût avoir retrouvé son cœur l'espace d'un instant, il eut même l'impression de l'entendre battre. C'était comme s'il revivait.

"Bonjour" murmura-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Bonjour Isabella"

"Bella" corrigea-t-elle en appuyant bien sur la première syllabe.

Le vampire ria et l'invita à manger, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir penser à ce genre de chose mais Bella allait avoir besoin d'être nourri correctement et régulièrement. Elle attrapa maladroitement un pancake et mordit dedans à pleine dent. Elle semblait si heureuse en cet instant et lui était si bien qu'il souhaita que le temps s'arrête, il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit ne vienne gâcher ce moment. La jeune femme bût une gorgée de café avant de se racler doucement la gorge.

"Hum, Carlisle ?" l'interpella-t-elle. "Je me demandais, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? Enfin, tu aurais pu rester près d'eux."

"C'est vrai" acquiesça le vampire. "Mais…hu…je voulais te retrouver, être…être avec toi."

Carlisle n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre ses moyens, seulement, il craignait tant que la jeune brune ne veuille pas de lui qu'il ne savait trop ce qu'il pouvait ou non lui révéler sans la faire fuir.

"Oh…je…alors ce que tu as dis hier c'était…vrai ?"

Une fois de plus, Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il commença à craindre qu'elle ne se la coupe à force d'exercer une si forte pression sur ce point de chair si fragile. Il savait se contrôler mais la jeune femme avait un effet étrange sur lui et il ne voulait faire aucun faux pas.

"Oui" affirma-t-il. "Je t'aime Bella je…je pense que c'est arrivé…comme ça. J'ai, je voulais être certain que tu allais bien alors je t'ai…je t'ai surveillé, et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu es une femme si formidable, tu es extrêmement mature et je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour qui que ce soit."

"Même pas pour Esmée ?" hésite la jeune femme tout en laissant le regard du blond s'ancrer dans le sien.

"J'ai aimé Esmée, sincèrement et profondément, seulement…elle était mon passé et toi tu es…j'aimerais que tu sois mon avenir Bella. J'aimerais au moins que nous essayions, enfin si tu ressens la même chose que moi bien sur."

Bella prit un autre pancake et le mangea. Elle semblait réfléchir et Carlisle préféra la laissa seule avec elle-même, ils devaient tous deux être certains qu'elle prenait la bonne décision, la meilleure pour lui mais aussi et surtout pour elle. Le vampire aussi réfléchit, il pensa à tout ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela, qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec une humaine, qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec l'ancienne petite amie de son fils. Ce dernier ne l'aimait plus de toute façon non ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il quitté dans le cas contraire, Ils savaient tous très bien que la quitter était loin d'être la bonne solution, ils savaient que c'était trop tard mais Edward avait décidé de partir et ils avaient dû se plier à sa décision. Son fils avait été égoïste, il avait choisi mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus son choix. C'était celui de Bella et il espérait sincèrement que le choix de la jeune fille l'inclurait dans sa vie.

Isabella réfléchissait, bien sur qu'elle aimerait être avec Carlisle mais peut-être ne se connaissaient-ils pas assez ? Ils ne s'étaient revu que la veille après tout…mais elle pouvait essayer, bien sur qu'elle le pouvait. Elle finit l'assiette et le café préparé par le vampire, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées et elle ne voulait en aucun cas le déranger. Leurs regards finirent par se rencontrer et la jeune fille osa enfin ouvrir son cœur.

"Je tiens à toi, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui depuis…votre départ. Je crois que je t'aime, sincèrement seulement, je veux que nous faisions plus ample connaissance avant de nous engager dans quoi que ce soit."

"Bien sur, je ne vais pas emménager aujourd'hui Bella, ni même la semaine prochaine."

"Bien, parce que…je ne veux plus souffrir."

"Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Bella, jamais intentionnellement, je te le promets."

La jeune fille sourit face au regard sincère de son vis-à-vis. Elle avait confiance en lui, il n'y avait pas plus honnête et généreux que Carlisle et elle pourrait compter sur lui, elle en était certaine.

Ils commencèrent donc à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le vampire ne rentre chez lui. Ils se revirent le soir même chez lui pour dîner ensemble, enfin Bella dînât et le vampire la regarda faire mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il pouvait ainsi l'observer à loisir. Elle ne passa pas la nuit chez lui et il la raccompagna à son appartement, lui subtilisant tout de même un baiser.

Leur relation évolua ainsi, doucement mais sûrement, chacun passant sa soirée chez l'autre sauf lors des gardes de Carlisle. Plus ils se voyaient, et plus ils s'aimaient, s'échangeant de plus en plus de baisers, se tenant la main dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Carlisle se sentait comme un adolescent, il n'était plus habitué à ce genre de choses mais c'était loin de lui déplaire.

Quant à Bella, il lui sembla n'avoir jamais été si heureuse, même sa relation avec Edward faisait pâle figure face à son amour pour Carlisle. Finalement et après quelques mois, ils finirent par emménager tous deux dans l'appartement de Carlisle, laissant ainsi s'exprimer leur amour au quotidien, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit, la plus belle de leur vie.

A SUIVRE…

Prochainement : Mon chapitre 2 ( Megara1 ), les réactions de Bella et Carlisle après leur première nuit ensemble et des arrivées surprises.


	4. Chapitre 2 Megara1

Tout d'abord avant que vous ne lisiez ce nouveau chapitre laissez moi vous souhaiter à tous un **joyeux Noel** ainsi qu'en avance **une bonne année**. Je sais qu'Abby et Rosie se joignent aussi à moi.

J'espère que vous continuiez à reviewer notre histoire ( avec les vacances vous avez normalement un peu plus de temps que d'habitude ). N'oubliez pas un petit mot en fin de lecture fait toujours plaisir à l'écrivain.

A l'année prochaine ( avec de nombreuses Bella/Carlisle, je l'espère… ( dont une en cours ) )

Megara1

PS : J'ai crée sur ma page d'accueil à Fanfiction un sondage concernant une possible future histoire **Bella/Aro**, s'il vous plaît prenez quelques secondes pour y répondre.

**Chapitre 2 ( Megara ) :**

Bella ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit le visage souriant de Carlisle, elle répondit à son sourire, l'embrassa puis se leva rapidement, emportant avec elle le drap et allant précipitamment à la salle de bain.

« J'ai besoin d'une minute humaine ! » cria t elle à Carlisle dans l'autre pièce.

Carlisle, d'abord surpris puis inquiet par son comportement, rigola :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de cela avec moi. Tu es parfaite de ton réveil à ton coucher. »

Bella ouvrit la porte et le regarda, surprise :

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Cette nuit a été réellement magique pour moi mais je sais que par mon manque d'expérience tu as dû être déçu », voyant que Carlisle allait parler elle ajouta : « Je te comprends, je ne t'en veux pas. J'essayerais d'être plus douée la prochaine fois. »

« Bella, ne te dénigre pas. Tu as été formidable cette nuit et ce matin, tour à tour passionnée et douce mais toujours aimante. Tu m'as fais un cadeau précieux que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. »

Bella rougit, Carlisle posa une main sur sa joue droite et l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Pas seulement cela, tu m'as fais revivre. J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent et d'avoir surtout un cœur qui bat. Cette nuit a été magique, et crois moi avec toutes nos nuits suivantes tu seras de plus en plus sûre de toi, et de nous. »

Bella l'embrassa, émue par son discours : elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime Carlisle. Merci. »

« Merci à toi. Je ne veux plus te voir avec ce manque de confiance en toi. Tu es géniale, et je t'aime aussi. »

Carlisle l'embrassa lui aussi mais de manière plus insistante Bella allait succomber à ses baisers mais elle remarqua l'heure.

« Je dois me dépêcher. Je ne peux être en retard pour mon dernier jour de stage. »

Carlisle la regarda, avec une tête de chien battu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons encore devant nous des milliers de nuits…comme ce soir. »

Carlisle avait à nouveau le sourire.

« Prépare toi, je vais te cuisiner mes délicieux pancakes. »

« D'accord, à tout de suite. »

Bella referma la porte, Carlisle lui murmura un "A tout de suite, mon amour", et se dirigea vers la cuisine en mode vampire : lui aussi devait arriver à l'hôpital dans les temps.

Bella et Carlisle passèrent la journée avec un sourire radieux sur leurs visages. Normalement Bella aurait dû être triste de quitter la librairie mais elle ne fit que de repenser à sa nuit magique avec Carlisle ce denier, malgré qu'il fut surchargé de travail, trouva le temps de lui téléphoner à la pause déjeuner lui disant combien elle lui manquait déjà et combien il voulait accélérer la journée pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Bella ne pouvait qu'approuver ce qu'il lui disait et raccrocha avec un soupir de contentement.

Pour son dernier jour son patron lui laissa s'occuper du secteur de la librairie qu'elle préférait, elle hésita entre les livres anciens et les albums de musique classique et finalement choisit ce dernier : Bella avait revu Carlisle là-bas, et sa vie en avait été bouleversé.

« Très bien Isabella. Vous vous occuperez de tout le rayon musique classique, pas seulement des clients, de leur recherche et de leur réservation mais aussi de la mise en valeur des rayons, et de leur approvisionnement. Ainsi vous saurez pour votre dernier jour si ce métier est vraiment fait pour vous. »

« Mais je n'en doute pas Monsieur. »

« Bien, c'est ce que j'espérais entendre », puis il regarda sa montra et tapa dans ses mains : « La pause déjeuner se termine dans 5 minutes. A vos postes ! Nous ouvrons dans 10 minutes. »

Tous s'activèrent, Bella termina son dernier cookie et alla fermer son portable mais elle reçut un dernier SMS de Carlisle « _Ce soir, j'essaie de quitter plus tôt, si on se faisait un petit cinéma. On se revoit à la maison. A bientôt mon amour. Carlisle. »_

Bella était à la fois excitée, heureuse et nerveuse d'avoir une véritable responsabilité dans le magasin pour calmer sa nervosité elle décida de commencer à ranger les rayons mais finalement son classement ne dura pas longtemps : elle y était encore quand on lui posa une question.

« Bonjour, je n'arrive pas à trouver dans les rayons la dernière version de ' Clair de Lune' de Debussy. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Bella venait de reconnaître cette voix et resta comme pétrifiée.

_**Non, ce n'est pas possible. Que ferait-il ici à White Horse ? C'est vrai que Carlisle n'a plus de nouvelles d'eux, mais ce serait vraiment une énorme coïncidence qu'il soit dans notre ville** _

Voyant que la vendeuse ne lui répondait pas Edward posa sa main sur son épaule : là il fut surpris lorsqu'elle s'écarta comme brûlée, et il fut plus que stupéfait de voir son ancienne Bella se retourner et lui faire face. Aucun ne sut quoi dire jusqu'à l'arrivée brutale d'Alice qui, elle en voyant Bella, eut une réaction fidèle à elle-même : elle la serra dans ses bras, allant presque jusqu'à l'étouffer.

« Bella, je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Je voulais justement prévenir Edward de votre nouvelle rencontre. »

Bella se dégagea des bras d'Alice et chercha ses mots, toujours choquée de les revoir.

« Est-ce que tu nous en veux toujours pour notre départ ? Comment vas-tu ? Travailles-tu ici ? »

Alice la bouscula de questions, Bella dut l'arrêter :

« Stop Alice, moins fort s'il te plaît. Je vous ai pardonné. Je vais bien. Je suis en stage ici. C'est mon denier jour et j'aimerais qu'il se passe bien. »

« C'est d'accord. On va te laisser travailler et on reviendra à la fermeture. »

« Qui ça "on" ? »

« Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmée et moi, ainsi qu'un clan qui nous accompagne désormais. »

Bella devint blanche, Alice le remarqua et pensa qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée de tous les revoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde sera ravi de te voir, et les Denali, l'autre clan, enchantés de te rencontrer. A tout à l'heure. »

Alice poussa Edward vers la sortie, alors que Bella se remettait difficilement du choc de les avoir revu et de les savoir tous en ville.

A SUIVRE ( Partie d'Abby ) : Les retrouvailles de Bella avec tout les Cullen et le retour de Carlisle dans leur maison.


	5. Chapitre 3 RosieLagaffe

Bonjour à tous,

Une réponse à mes revieweurs non loggés :

**Alice** : Merci pour ta review, la suite est riche en émotions et en rebondissement.

**CASSY :** Merci pour ta review, la suite est normalement postée toutes les 3 semaines

PS : Concernant le sondage pour l'histoire Bella/Aro, trois personnes y ont répondu positivement…continuez d'y répondre et si tous les avis sont positifs je commencerais à la poster entre les chapitres de Renouveau.

**Chapitre 3 ( Rosie-Lagaffe )**

Bella, toujours en train de se remettre de ses émotions, se fit un monologue solitaire dans sa tête.

** Je suis en plein cauchemar cela ne peut être réel, si c'est réel j'ai encore les bras engourdis à cause de l'un des câlins légendaires d'Alice qui a encore oublié que je suis humaine**

Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle devait sans doute prévenir Carlisle de l'arrivée de sa famille et discuter avec lui de la bonne façon de leur annoncer leur relation, il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'apprennent de façon trop violente car, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle se précipita dans les vestiaires pour rallumer son téléphone prétextant au passage avoir oublié quelque chose dans son casier à l'un de ses collègues.

Mais le portable de Carlisle était fermé : elle jura mais lui laissa un message où elle lui précisait qu'il devait la rappeler d'urgence car ses enfants et son ex femme était venue à White horse et qu'elle les avait rencontrés à la librairie. Elle essayait dans la foulée de se calmer et de réfléchir clairement sur la situation, revoir Edward l'avait bouleversé certes, mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait elle était soulagée de se rendre compte que ses sentiments pour lui avait bel et bien disparus. La question était comment allait-elle affronter les autres, pour Edward c'était presque fait elle savait qu'elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire, ils n'avaient rien échangé tous les deux par contre Alice devait déjà gesticuler dans tous les sens pour expliquer à toute sa famille qu'Edward et elle l'avait trouvé.

La journée avait si bien commencé, elle avait passé une nuit magique avec Carlisle, elle s'était donner à lui totalement ne voulant pas paraître inférieure à Esmée : elle avait pensé cela malgré tout, Carlisle était un vampire d'au moins trois cents ans et elle le savait, il avait dû rencontrer d'autre femme en plus d'Esmée par le passé. Les mots qu'il lui avait dit le matin -même l'avait soulagé et rassuré elle qui était impatiente de rentrer se retrouvait à souhaiter rester le plus longtemps possible loin de la maison, ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui la soirée cinéma.

Elle finissait à seize heures, elle poursuivit son travail en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible, en rappelant le portable de Carlisle quand elle pouvait. A son plus grand malheur toujours pas de nouvelle de son compagnon, par contre les allers-retours d'Alice dans la librairie l'avaient obligé à aller la voir pour lui dire d'arrêter : Soit elle achetait ou soit elle se mettait dans un coin pour écouter de la musique et rester discrète, soit elle serait obligée de lui demander d'attendre dehors.

Alice eut une vision de Carlisle et Bella se tenant la main et allant au cinéma, ils avaient l'air très heureux.  
Bella, quant à elle, n'avait rien remarqué : une cliente lui demandait une information quand elle se retourna vers Alice, cette dernière lui sourit.

« Je vais faire ce que tu me dis mais je sens que nous aurons plein de chose à nous dire plus tard »

La petite réprimande faite, Alice prit un album au hasard sur une étagère et s'installa sur une table de sorte à pouvoir continuer à voir ce que faisait Bella. L'heure de la fin de son travail arriva très vite elle se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir pris ses affaires et salué ses collègues et son supérieur, un dernier coup de fil à Carlisle toujours indisponible et une fois la grande porte franchit elle prit une grande inspiration, devant elle se tenait le clan Cullen et ce qu'elle devinait comme le clan Denali.

Bella avança puis s'arrêta à la moitié du chemin comme pour attendre de quelconques représailles, elle se demandait si Alice savait déjà pour elle et Carlisle ou si elle n'avait pas encore eu de vision, mais vu que le comportement de cette dernière n'avait pas changé, elle se donnait le droit d'espérer !

Le premier des Cullen à être venu vers elle avait été Jasper, il l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant:

« je suis désolé Bella, pour tout ce que tu as enduré et je voulais te dire que tu m'avais manqué ! »

Bella en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, jasper avait été la dernière personne qu'elle avait cru capable de faire cela toute la famille était choquée même Alice qui sait toujours tout d'avance, jasper lui chuchota à l'oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre:

« Félicitations, pour ta relation avec Carlisle, tu as très bonne mine. »

« Merci Jasper tu m'as manqué toi aussi et crois moi ce n'est pas un mensonge si je te dis que maintenant je considère ce qui s'est passé comme la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, même si j'aurai pu mourir. »

Bella aurait juré que jasper avait rougi à ce moment-là, car elle le savait, il venait de ressentir ses émotions et elle venait de se remémorer sa nuit avec Carlisle. Le rire d'Emmett les avaient fait se retourner et elle eu à peine le temps de tournée la tête qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de ce dernier.

« Petite sœur, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ta maladresse ainsi que... »

« Emmett tu m'étouffes ! » dit Bella avant d'éclater de rire

« Voilà princesse vous voilà à terre! » dit Emmett après avoir fait tournoyer Bella une seconde fois pour entendre son rire à nouveau

Rosalie lui fit un salut de la main mais, ne se rapprochant pas d'elle, Esmée l'embrassa sur le front mais, le plus dur avait été passé selon elle : les Denali était des vampires très différents du clan Cullen mais ils avaient les mêmes principes.

Bella se demandait quoi faire, les inviter à boire un verre : elle se moquait d'elle-même ils étaient morts, d'une certaine façon ce serait ridicule de leur proposer ce genre de choses. Elle prit une inspiration mais, Alice fut plus rapide

« Bella et si on allait chez toi, je veux connaître l'endroit où tu vis et on pourrait parler de ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

Bella fit les gros yeux à jasper comme pour lui dire de dissuader Alice, sauf qu'elle se rappela qu'il était impossible de faire changer d'avis Alice, quand elle avait une chose en tête. Elle se résigna donc à les inviter chez elle, pendant tout le trajet Alice lui posa mille questions qu'elle avait essayé comme elle pouvait de donner suite, elle souhaitait qu'il y est rien chez elle qui pouvait laisser percevoir qu'elle vivait avec Carlisle cela ne la gênait pas de laisser les Cullen apprendre qu'elle avait réussi à oublier Edward avec un autre, mais le fait que ça soit Carlisle n'allait pas être une bonne chose pour elle, Bella en avait la certitude.

Après avoir franchit la porte d'entrée, elle fit passer son regard sur la surface du salon mais, elle n'eut pas le temps d'inviter les vampires à entrer qu'Alice était déjà à l'intérieur et la complimentait.

« Bella tes goûts ont beaucoup changé, j'aime la façon dont tu as décoré ta maison! » Le clin d'œil qu'Alice lança à Bella lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait pour sa relation avec Carlisle.

Bella sourit à Alice et se retint de lui dire qu'elle était toujours aussi nul pour ce genre de choses et que c'était son compagnon qui avait fait celle de leur maison, elle était assez rassuré aussi de voir qu'Alice n'était pas contre leur relation. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire à ses invités de s'asseoir qu'elle entendit la voiture de Carlisle se garer

_** il était déjà si tard c'était la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé**_

Carlisle arrivait vers la maison tous excité de retrouver sa femme, quand il avait remarqué les voitures devant chez eux et senti la présence de vampire, mais il ne sentait aucune colère ni aucune sensation de danger émaner d'eux, le cœur de Bella battait à un rythme régulier, elle avait l'air calme et il en conclut que cela devait être quelques-uns de leur ami, il avait en effet sympathisé avec d'autre vampire, des nomades qui séjournait pour l'instant en ville.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer sa voiture et entra chez lui, se précipitant vers Bella et l'embrassant avec passion : il avait attendu toute la journée comme un malheureux ce moment et rien que la seule présence de leurs invités l'empêchait d'exprimer véritablement ses sentiments. Bella pourrait lui faire la tête s'il lui disait tout ce qu'il s'imaginait, il rompit le baiser et colla son front contre celui de Bella qui reprenait son souffle. Cette dernière releva les yeux et Carlisle, qui s'attendait à voir toute autre chose dans le regard de sa compagne, fut surpris d'y voir de la panique.

A suivre ( Partie d'Abby ) : Les réactions des Cullen face à ce nouveau couple, et surtout celle d'Edward. Et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage très intriguant.

REVIEWS, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !


	6. Chapitre 4 Abby915

__

_Bonjour à tous, toutes,_

_Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer comme je travaillais sur mon histoire Aro/Bella ( voir sondage sur mon compte ) et sur une nouvelle Bella/Carlisle._

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, cette fois ci écrit par Abby915, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage bien mystérieux, entièrement crée par Abby et qui mérite largement son introduction dans notre histoire._

_Megara1_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 Abby915**

Bella l'avait peut-être entendu arriver, mais elle avait été loin de s'imaginer qu'il lui sauterait ainsi dessus. En toute autre circonstance, elle aurait adoré et aurait même répondu à ses tendresses mais aujourd'hui, il aurait été plus…arrangeant qu'il soit de garde à l'hôpital !

Carlisle quant à lui s'interrogeait sur les raisons d'une telle panique dans les yeux de son amour, certes il l'avait embrassé devant des amis à eux mais tout de même, ce n'était pas si horrible. Repensant justement à leurs invités, il s'exclama sans lâcher Bella des yeux :

"Veuillez nous excusez ! Alors…"_poursuit-il avant d'enfin tourner la tête en direction de ses amis présumés. _"…oh…" _murmura-t-il en apercevant les visages de son ancienne famille._

Un silence lourd et pesant s'en suivit durant lequel tous semblaient réfléchir intensément. Comme à son habitude, ce fut Emmett qui rompit le silence et détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère :

"Ah bah ça, _s'exclama-t-il_, si je m'y attendais ! Mais c'est…bien, enfin je crois…n'est-ce pas ?" _questionna-t-il Alice et Jasper qui s'empressèrent d'acquiescer sans cependant lâcher Edward et Esmée des yeux…au cas où !_

Cette dernière ne quittait pas du regard les mains entrelacées des deux vampires tandis que le premier serrait et desserrait les poings, comme s'il se retenait de frapper. Carlisle et Bella, quant à eux, ne savaient pas trop quel comportement adopter. Faire semblant de rien n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire et aborder le vif du sujet ne les attirant pas plus que cela, ils préféraient attendre que l'un de leur ancien amant ne dise ou ne fasse quelque chose. Ils n'eurent plus à attendre bien longtemps puisqu'Edward finit par réagir.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il épiait les pensées de celui qu'il considérait avant comme son père et cela faisait quelques minutes qu'une envie irrépressible de le tuer avait infiltré son propre esprit, jusqu'à prendre possession de son corps, jusqu'à ce que plus rien d'autre ne compte que la mort de ce traître ! Il devait cependant faire attention de ne pas se laisser déborder par ce besoin, Alice ne devait pas le voir, sinon, elle l'en empêcherait avant même qu'il n'agisse. Etre prêt à agir sans y penser réellement, c'était cela le plus difficile. Ensuite, ce serait sûrement de ne pas blesser Bella, car elle était "Sa Bella" après tout, de quel droit le blond se permettait-il de la toucher ? De l'embrasser ? De…Avant même d'aboutir cette pensée, il se jetait déjà sur Carlisle, projetant Bella au loin et tentant d'arracher la tête de cet immonde traître ! Il entendait les cris de ses sœurs qui essayaient de l'apaiser à l'aide des mots, il sentait les mains de ses frères sur ses épaules, tentant de leur mieux de le détacher de Carlisle, mais rien de tout cela ne le calmait, encore moins les pensées du blond qui lui demandaient pourtant de le lâcher, qui lui affirmaient que s'il le laissait, tout lui serait expliqué. Mais il n'avait que faire de tout cela, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se venger, le tuer et récupérer Bella, l'aimer comme il aurait dû depuis le début. Il parvint enfin à poser ses mains autour du coup du blond mais alors qu'il allait la lui arracher, une force étrange apparut à ses cotés et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce, détruisant par la même la télévision. Il voulait se relever, bouger mais à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, il se retrouvait finalement dans la même position qu'auparavant, comme s'il subissait un retour en arrière constant sur deux secondes, mais cela était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Bella avait bien cru qu'Edward allait tuer Carlisle, personne ne semblait pouvoir les séparer, pas même Emmett ni Jasper qui y avaient pourtant mit toute leur force. Elle avait senti son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois alors que la jeune Denali qu'elle avait identifié plus tôt comme Carmen l'empêchait d'intervenir entre les deux vampires. Et puis finalement, alors qu'elle avait cru que c'était la fin, _elle_ était apparue. Bella et Carlisle l'avaient rencontré quelques mois auparavant au cours d'un voyage en Italie pendant lequel ils avaient rendu visite aux Volturi. Lui comme elle se seraient bien passé de ce détour mais Carlisle savait qu'il valait mieux les prévenir du couple qu'ils formaient que risquer d'énerver le clan des Italiens. Les trois chefs avaient effrayé Bella, leurs yeux rouges et leur peau blafarde n'étaient pas un mélange rassurant, surtout après ce qu'elle avait appris sur eux mais ils avaient finalement accueilli la nouvelle sans problèmes. Le couple y était resté une semaine et avait fait la connaissance de tous les Volturi et donc da la "nouvelle venue", Thaëlys, dans leurs rangs. Nouvelle venue mais pas Nouvelle Née et cela, ils l'avaient compris assez rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas certains de ce qui la liait exactement aux Volturi mais elle leur semblait littéralement dévouée. Elle avait les yeux rouges puisqu'elle se nourrissait de sang humain mais à aucun moment elle n'avait semblé vouloir s'attaquer à l'humaine et elle avait même voulu sympathiser avec elle. Carlisle l'avait alors questionné sur les raisons de cette gentillesse envers Bella alors qu'elle aurait logiquement dû préférer la vider de son sang. Elle avait alors répliqué que Bella et le couple qu'elle formait avec Carlisle, un vampire, était pour elle très intéressant et les observer serait pour elle un jeu assez amusant. Bella était pour elle une humaine différente des autres à observer et à étudier et elle s'y était finalement attachée. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de passer les voir ce jour-là alors qu'elle était en mission dans les environs. La Volturi s'était donc téléportée dans l'appartement grâce à son don et la scène qui se passa sous ses yeux à cet instant l'avait non seulement exaspéré mais aussi énervé. Son "don" était très pratique, une forme de téléportation mentale et physique assez impressionnante dont elle venait justement de faire l'usage en repoussant Edward loin de Carlisle et en le maintenant à distance. Elle pouvait non seulement se téléporté mais elle pouvait aussi utiliser son don sur les autres, vampires ou humains, ou même une partie de leur corps uniquement, la rendant extrêmement dangereuse et précieuse pour les Volturi, ce que Carlisle avait d'ailleurs bien compris. Thaëlys vérifia que Carlisle était entier et l'aida à se relever avant que Bella ne se jette sur lui, la Denali ayant enfin décidé de la lâcher. La Volturi ordonna ensuite à Jasper et Emmett de retenir Edward avant de s'exclamer ensuite :

"Bon, il se passe quoi ici ?"

"C'est…Edward, répondit Carlisle, il n'accepte pas que Bella et moi soyons ensemble, ce que je comprends, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre du roux".

"Je vois, vous êtes pire que des humains, c'est…désolant ! Toujours est-il que vous feriez mieux de contenir Edward si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe moi-même de le maintenir à distance de Carlisle. Ce qui, je n'en doute pas, serait sûrement loin de vous plaire."

Elle s'approcha de Bella et vérifia qu'elle allait bien avant de lui glisser un "Bon courage avec ses deux-là, prend bien soin de toi", de l'embrasser sur le front et de disparaître comme elle était venue.

Trois minutes. Il ne s'était passé que trois minutes entre l'attaque d'Edward et son immobilisation par ses frères mais cela avait semblé être une éternité, comme si le temps s'était ralenti. Et là, il semblait s'être arrêté. Il fallut un moment à Bella pour prendre conscience du fait que Carlisle n'était plus réellement en danger et pour qu'elle cesse enfin de pleurer. Il fallut tout autant de temps à Edward pour cesser de s'agiter entre les bras de ses frères et se laisser tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Bella refusait à présent de lâcher Carlisle, elle souhaitait rester dans ses bras pour toujours, elle avait eu si peur.

Le blond quant à lui peinait à reprendre ses esprits, jamais il n'aurait crû celui qu'il considérait comme son fils le plus calme capable d'une telle violence, d'un tel accès de rage et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait cru ne pas s'en sortir cette fois. Il devait cependant reprendre ses esprits, essayer de calmer le jeu et d'empêcher Edward de recommencer parce qu'il savait parfaitement que si la Volturi revenait, Edward finirait probablement en cendre. Mais bon, il se voyait mal lui reprocher ce comportement un peu extrémiste en cet instant alors qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie…enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

"Edward, _l'interpela-t-il_, est-ce que…"

"Tais-toi ! _l'interrompit le roux_. Je ne veux pas t'entendre tu as…tu me l'as volé ! Elle est ma _Cantante_ , pas la tienne, tu n'avais pas le droit de…ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi !"

Edward avait très envie de se jeter à nouveau sur le blond mais il avait cru comprendre que l'idée ne serait pas des plus judicieuses alors il se retenait, il se contenait, il essayait du moins.

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit. Cependant, Bella se leva et vint se poster devant son ancien petit-ami. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et attendit mais alors que le vampire approchait son visage du sien, croyant qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, elle leva sa main et le gifla si violement que la tête du roux bougea de quelques millimètres.

"Je me suis probablement cassé la main, _ajouta-t-elle_, mais je t'interdis de t'attaquer de nouveau à Carlisle ! Tu es parti, tu m'as laissé, tu m'as abandonné ! Lui, est celui qui est revenu prendre soin de moi, il est celui qui m'aime, celui que j'aime. Notre temps est passé, notre histoire est terminée, fais toi à cette idée."

Dire cela faisait souffrir la jeune femme car elle ne voulait pas blesser le jeune vampire mais il avait dépassé les bornes, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il devait comprendre que c'était bel et bien fini et qu'il devait passer à autre chose. Lui laisser un quelconque espoir aurait été d'après elle, plus nocif et dangereux qu'autre chose. La jeune femme se détourna du vampire, souhaitant faire soigner son poignet douloureux par Carlisle mais ce fut le regard glacial d'Esmée qu'elle rencontra. Non pas le regard doux qu'elle avait eu l'habitude mais un regard dur et glacial, limite meurtrier qui glaça le sang de la jeune humaine. Elle était non seulement la nouvelle petite amie de son ex-mari mais elle venait aussi de briser les illusions de son fils. Carlisle avait dû se confronter à Edward et elle devait visiblement, quant à elle, affronter Esmée…ce qui était loin de lui plaire.

_A SUIVRE…_

_

* * *

_

_Donnez nous votre avis sur ce long chapitre ? Abby s'est arrêté à un parfait cliffhanger, dans la suite ( que j'ai écrite )vous verrez la réaction d'Esmé et comment Bella va se défendre vis à vis d'elle…_

_Alors qu'avez vous pensé de la nouvelle garde des Volturi, Thaëlys ?_


	7. Chapter 5 Megara1

Salut à tous,

Pour le chapitre précédent d'Abby, je pense qu'elle a pris le temps de répondre à tous les reviews, donc je ne vais pas m'attarder.

N'oubliez pas que j'ai posté une nouvelle histoire Bella/Carlisle intitulée **« De surprises en surprises** », je prévois de vous poster la suite dans deux semaines, avant un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Megara1** :

« Comment oses-tu être si cruelle avec mon fils ? Comment oses-tu te pavaner ainsi avec mon mari et nous faire souffrir ? »

« Esmée… » commença Carlisle.

Mais Bella leva sa main valide pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter.

« Laisse Carlisle, je dois m'expliquer avec elle, avec eux comme tu l'as fais avec Edward. »

« Mais ta main ! » déclara Carlisle, prenant délicatement celle de Bella dans la sienne.

« Pas besoin d'être un docteur pour savoir qu'elle est cassée. Laisse moi m'expliquer et tout de suite après tu me soigneras. »

Carlisle hocha de mauvais grès la tête et laissa Bella s'expliquer.

« Esmée, je vais mettre les choses au point avec toi car je sais que notre relation ne peut redevenir comme avant mais j'ai l'espoir qu'elle s'améliorera contrairement à celle que j'ai avec Edward. »

Esmée eut un haussement d'épaule, preuve qu'elle ne croyait pas aux belles paroles de Bella mais la laissa s'exprimer sentant les regards de tous qui se portaient sur elle.

« Tout d'abord Carlisle et toi, désolée de te le rappeler, mais vous avez divorcé, tu as signé des papiers le prouvant. »

« Tout cela, c'est de ta faute ! »

Bella ne sut que dire face à ses virulentes paroles mais Carlisle lui savait…il n'allait pas supporter longtemps de voir son ex malmener ainsi son amour.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'en est rien. Nous nous sommes séparés car nous n'étions plus d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, et Bella n'en était qu'une : devais je la laisser mourir et vivre éternellement en ayant cela sur la conscience ? Certainement pas ! »

« Comment cela la laisser mourir ? » demanda Alice se tournant vers sa mère qui n'osa croiser son regard « Nous pensions que Carlisle nous avait quitté pour rendre visite aux Volturi… »

« Voilà une autre raison de notre séparation : les mensonges, tu as préféré leur mentir plutôt que de dire que je recevais des lettres de Charlie très inquiet concernant la santé de Bella. »

« Quoi ? Tu continuais à recevoir de ses nouvelles alors que je l'avais interdit ! » s'exclama Edward alors qu'Emmett et Jasper se mettaient entre les deux vampires.

« J'étais le médecin de Bella, Charlie ne savait que faire, il avait besoin d'un avis médical et même si nous étions partis comme des voleurs il avait confiance en moi. »

« Bella, tu as réellement failli mourir ? »

« Oui, je me suis laissée mourir de faim. A l'époque je m'étais dis que tu m'aurais vu dans tes visions. »

« Edward nous a interdit tout contact avec toi. »

« Ca a failli me tuer, heureusement que Carlisle était là car je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même après avoir quitté Forks. »

« Et Jacob ? » demanda Edward

« Arrête tes questions stupides Edward sinon je risque de me casser une autre main : Jacob a toujours été un ami, mon meilleur ami. A l'époque j'étais avec toi et à ton brutal départ Jacob a trouvé son imprégnée en la présence de Leah. Il m'a délaissé et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de quitter Forks. »

« Si je devais trouver une excuse à Esmée pour ses mensonges cela serait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu perdre ses enfants. Elle savait qu'avec ces révélations sur la santé de Bella, Alice serait sans doute partie avec moi, accompagnée bien entendu de Jasper. »

« Et comment ! Belle m'a tellement manqué ! » s'exclama Alice serrant cette dernière dans ses bras, en évitant sa main blessée.

« Merci Carlisle, merci d'essayer de me comprendre. »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, ni pour nous. Je souhaite simplement ne pas envenimer plus les choses. » déclara Carlisle ne voulant pas donner un espoir à son ex-femme, puis il se tourna vers Bella toujours serrée par Alice « Maintenant que tout a été dit laisse moi te soigner, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. »

« Une seconde, tout n'a pas été dit. Le second point à aborder m'est plus douloureux Esmée, c'est Edward et moi, ce que nous avons été et ne sommes plus. » Alice, voyant que la conversation redevenait encore plus sérieuse desserra Bella mais se mit à côté d'elle pour lui apporter son soutien « Certes, je suis la _tua cantante_ d'Edward, mais je ne suis pas nécessairement son âme sœur, sa moitié. Si ça avait été le cas il ne m'aurait pas laissé seule dans la forêt alors que le danger me menaçait. »

« Tu l'as laissé seule dans la forêt ? Imbécile ! » s'écria Alice « A quoi as-tu pensé ? »

« Alice, tu pourras t'énerver plus tard contre lui, il le mérite, mais laisse moi m'expliquer avant que je ne m'évanouisse. »

En l'entendant parler ainsi Carlisle la prit délicatement par les épaules et l'entraîna vers le canapé pour la faire s'asseoir.

« Oui, j'ai eu de la peine de le voir souffrir, de le blesser : il a été et restera mon premier amour, mon premier baiser mon cœur ne s'est pas transformé en pierre durant tout ce temps cependant je devais le faire : Edward doit comprendre que je ne lui appartiens pas et que même si cela le fait souffrir je suis pour le moment très heureuse avec Carlisle. »

Bella regarda ce dernier et lui fit un sourire, sourire qui était crispé par la douleur.

« Bon, maintenant que tout ou presque tout a été dit je vais aller soigner Bella dans mon bureau. Après si vous le souhaitez on reparlera car je lis encore dans vos yeux beaucoup de questions. »

Carlisle se leva, Bella fit de même et le suivit dans une pièce au fond de la salle de séjour.

Après avoir entendu quelques cris de douleur provenant de Bella et des cris de colère d'Alice envers Edward, les Cullen et les Denali virent sortir Bella, avec une attelle à la main, et Carlisle plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Va te reposer dans notre chambre » proposa Carlisle

« Non ! Edward… »

Mais Edward n'était plus là, tout comme Esmée.

« Edward était toujours très énervé, Esmée l'a emmené dehors pour le calmer et pour qu'il se nourrisse. »

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

Prochainement ( chapitre de Rosie-Lagaffe ) : Vous en apprendrez plus sur Thaelys…et Edward et Esmé feront leur retour.


	8. Chapter 6 RosieLagaffe

Salut à tous ! !

_**Noemie** : désolée dans la review que tu m'as laissé je n'ai pas pu lire tes adresse mails, contacte toi via ma page sur en m'envoyant un message privé, ou inscris toi et ainsi tu pourras lire mon adresse mail. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! J'espère que tu liras ce message._

_Sinon, à tout ceux qui ont des problèmes pour poster leurs nouveaux chapitres sur ( cela ne va pas depuis déjà une semaine ), vous devez remplacer dans l'adresse web « property » par « content », et cela vous permet d'arriver à la page habituelle de l'ajout d'un nouveau chapitre. Du à ce problème je ne peux pas modifier le sommaire. Avec la modification que je viens de vous proposer vous pouvez simplement ajouter un chapitre, modifier le sommaire, le titre, mettre l'histoire en mode complète, modifier les personnages, l'univers...tout cela est impossible pour le moment._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 ( Rosie-Lagaffe )** :

Bella se sentit, malgré elle, soulagée d'apprendre qu'Edward et Esmée étaient partis se nourrir, même si cela n'allait prendre que quelques heures, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter les regards haineux d'Esmée et ceux d'Edward destinés à Carlisle, Alice lui avait manqué, ils lui avaient tous manquer même Rosalie.

Carlisle savait que l'heure des explications approchait, c'est Jasper qui parla le premier :

« Carlisle qui était cette femme qui a éloigné Edward de toi si facilement alors même que Emmet et moi n'y arrivions pas ? »

« Cette femme se nomme Thaëlys et elle fait partie de la garde d'élite des Volturi ! »

La famille de Carlisle ainsi que les Denali, eurent l'air surpris : il y avait de quoi, quand les Volturi se mêlaient de la vie d'un vampire c'est que celui ci était en jugement. Rosalie, inquiète, lui demanda :

« Pour quelle raison les Volturi sont dans les environs, ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de cette humaine ! »

« Rosalie, cette humaine comme tu dis s'appelle Bella, tu vas devoir t'y faire et la raison pour laquelle les Volturi sont dans les parages, c'est juste pour s'assurer que je tiendrai ma promesse ! »

Emmet eut un rire jaune et dit :

« S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne faut pas faire avec les Volturi c'est des promesses, c'est toi qui nous la dit, alors dit nous ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu t'attires leur foudre ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait, la promesse que j'ai fais est celle de transformer Bella un jour en vampire !»

Alice qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque là regarda son père et fut assaillie par une vision; une fois revenue à elle, Alice prit Bella dans ses bras et fit en sorte qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

« Tu seras une femme vampire magnifique, il compte vraiment te transformer, j'ai hâte que tu sois comme moi ! »

Alice recula, regarda cette fois Carlisle et dit :

« Il va te falloir être fort, cela ne va pas être facile, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne veulent pas voir Bella transformée »

« Je sais Alice, mais dit moi, tu as vu autre chose ? »

« Non rien d'autre ! »

Bella prit le bras de Carlisle avec sa main valide l'entraîna vers la cuisine, après tout, elle était humaine et avait besoin de manger contrairement à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Carlisle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que Bella attendait de lui et il fit la cuisine, laissant leurs invités seuls dans le salon.

Une fois Bella restaurée cette dernière s'installa dans l'un des canapés rejoint par Carlisle qui prit cette dernière dans ses bras et cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour chaque vampires présent dans la pièce que Bella et Carlisle s'aimaient énormément, tous les moindres gestes qu'ils échangeaient l'un envers l'autre représentaient énormément leur attachement l'un pour l'autre. Rosalie qui n'en pouvait plus de les voir se racla la gorge :

« Et si vous nous faisiez l'honneur de nous dire comment vous en êtes arrivé à faire une telle promesse au Volturi ? »

Carlisle et Bella se regardèrent et ce dernier pris la parole en premier :

« C'est moi qui ait pris la décision d'aller chez les Volturi, je ne voulais pas de malentendu qui pourrait mettre Bella en danger par ma faute."

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'étais tout de même traumatisée rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver face à eux ! » dit Bella

« Traumatisée certes mais, cela ne t'a pas empêché de tenir tête à Aro, je te signale que celle qui a parlé de transformation c'est toi pas moi, je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde, tu avais dû voir avant moi que Aro ne nous aurait pas laissé partir sans cette promesse! »

« Je m'étais dit que c'était la seule issue pour toi comme pour moi, même sans cette visite chez les Volturi je t'aurai demandé de me transformer un jour ou l'autre ! »

« Certes mais, tu sais que cela va être un des moments les plus éprouvant pour moi !»

« Je le sais mon amour, mais c'est la seule solution pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin, pour l'éternité. »

Emmet, qui était un peu gêné, prit la parole

« Eh bien ce n'est pas tout mais, cette femme au pouvoir qui est intervenue un peu plus tôt c'est votre chaperon ? », il étouffa un fou rire.

Bella regarda Emmet et dit :

« Non Thaëlys n'est pas un chaperon elle nous suit de sa propre volonté, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais je peux dire qu'elle est gentille à sa manière. »

« Thaëlys a une sorte de fascination pour Bella, petit à petit je pense qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec nous mais, surtout avec Bella, elle prend l'aide qu'elle nous apporte comme une partie de son travail chez les Volturi, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que l'humaine courageuse qui a tenu tête à Aro avait dû lui faire bonne impression et changer sa façon de voir l'être humain que comme une nourriture, Bella sans le vouloir a remis en question tous ses préjugés. » dit Carlisle

Chaque vampire dans la salle avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser au couple, quand Carlisle regarda l'horloge qui venait de sonner minuit et se rendit compte que Bella contrairement à eux avait besoin de repos et que compte-tenu de sa journée qu'elle avait eu, elle devait être épuisée, il regarda le reste de sa famille et ses amis et dit :

« Bella est fatigué elle doit se reposer et son bras doit la faire énormément souffrir »

Il se tourna vers Bella et lui dit :

« Va te reposer dans la chambre, je te raconterais tout demain »

Bella était tellement épuisé qu'elle ne fit que hocher la tête et prit le chemin de leur chambre, elle avait la tête vide et l'esprit en alerte malgré tout, elle appréhendait assez mal une possible cohabitation avec les Cullen et les Denali qu'elle trouvait plutôt bizarre : D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elle Kate, l'avait regardé avec insistance depuis leur rencontre au centre ville.

Carlisle quant à lui savait que le plus dur restait à venir, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, mais sur le moment la seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était de prendre des nouvelles de ses enfants et d'en apprendre d'avantage de ses vieux amis les Denali, en attendant le retour d'Esmée et Edward.

Quelques heures après le départ de Bella, Esmée et Edward rentrèrent de la chasse et ce dernier se permit de lire les pensées de chacun pour savoir ce qui c'était dit en leur absence mais, tous les vampires présents avaient bien entendu pensé à autre chose qu'à la future transformation de Bella, par peur de mettre Edward encore une fois dans une rage folle, sauf que la jeune Denali, jalouse de Bella et de l'attention si particulière que tous les Cullen lui portaient, avait beaucoup de rancune et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser :_Tanya avait eu à une époque la chance d'avoir pour compagnon Edward pourquoi pas moi. _Kate voulait devenir l'âme sœur d'Edward et ainsi être appréciée par les Cullen comme ils appréciaient Bella, elle ouvrit à Edward l'accès à toutes ses pensées…Jasper ne comprit que trop tard les changements d'émotions de la jeune femme, Edward se précipitait déjà sur Carlisle une seconde fois avec la ferme détermination de le détruire, oubliant que celui-ci était avant tout son père.

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

Dans trois semaines, partie d'Abby : La suite des différentes confrontations, celle attendue d'Edward et Bella.


	9. Chapitre 7 Abby915

_Salut à tous !_

_Désolée pour le temps d'attente…je n'ai, en ce moment, que très peu de moments Internet…Merci pour votre patience, et pour la continuité de vos reviews. Megara1  
_

**Chapitre 7 Abby915 :**

Carlisle ne s'y attendait pas, encore moins que la dernière fois où son fils l'avait attaqué. Cela semblait devenir une routine qui le blessait et l'irritait au plus haut point. Il pouvait comprendre la colère de son fils mais il y avait tout de même des limites et Edward était sérieusement en train de les dépasser ! Craignant par-dessus tout qu'il s'en prenne ensuite à Bella, Carlisle fut pris d'un accès de colère et de force jusqu'alors insoupçonnés qui lui permirent de repousser le roux.

Edward quant à lui n'en pouvait plus, imaginer SA Bella dans les bras de son "père" le rendait malade ! Cependant, le blond était parvenu à le repousser et était à présent vraiment effrayant. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais et cet homme habituellement si doux et calme ressemblait plus à une boule de nerfs prête à exploser. Il entendait les pensées de sa famille, tous se demandait à présent lequel de lui ou de Carlisle était le plus dangereux pour l'autre mais il entendait aussi leur déception face à sa réaction vis-à-vis de la relation qu'entretenait Bella et celui qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme son père. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment de pensée cohérente, seul le prénom de Bella était intelligible au milieu du brouhaha de ses pensées.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs secondes que les deux hommes se regardaient, s'observaient sans agir ni même bouger. Chacun attendant un geste de l'autre et se fut finalement le plus jeune qui se décida à parler :

"Je ne peux pas renoncer à elle Carlisle."

"Tu l'as pourtant fait il n'y a pas si longtemps !" répliqua son ainé d'une voix cassante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

"Ce n'est pas…c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ou de ma non-vie peu importe, je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte et elle m'aime aussi, j'en suis certain."

"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas accès à ses pensées."

"Je n'y ai en effet pas accès mais…"

"…TU NE SAIS RIEN !" hurla le blond, son torse secoué par un grondement effrayant.

"Elle est MA TUA CANTANTE !" cria Edward à son tour."Tu me l'as volé, elle n'est pas à toi, mais à MOI !"

"Les garçons…" tenta Esmée calmement.

"Oh toi tais-toi !" l'interrompit Edward." C'est ta faute, tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser Carlisle partir. S'il n'était pas parti, il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui."

"Arrête Edward !" s'exclama Carlisle." Cesse de rejeter la faute sur tout le monde et n'importe qui et assume un peu les conséquences de tes actes pour une fois !"

Edward répliqua, laissant sa colère exploser à travers ses mots alors que Carlisle en faisait de même. La famille Denali, quant à elle, décida de s'éclipser et donna rendez-vous à Alice et Jasper un peu plus tard, lorsque les choses se seraient calmées. Cependant, si elles ne se calmaient pas, ils pouvaient aussi les appeler et ils viendraient en "renfort".

Une fois les Denali partis, le reste du clan Cullen essaya tant bien que mal de calmer les deux hommes mais aucun ne semblait les écouter et bientôt, ils leurs fut même impossible de s'entendre, tant tous hurlaient fort pour se faire entendre.

Cependant, un bruit assourdissant de verre cassé les fit tous se taire. Dans le cadre de la porte du salon, se tenait Bella, visiblement très énervée. Elle venait de jeter un énorme vase sur le sol, s'entaillant le pied au passage mais peu lui importait pour le moment. Ils l'avaient réveillé et pas d'une façon des plus agréables. Elle voulait revenir en arrière, ne pas aller travailler et ainsi, ne pas rencontrer les Cullen. Non, en réalité, elle était contente de les avoir retrouvé, elle voulait juste qu'Edward s'en aille, qu'il parte loin, vraiment très loin de son bonheur avec Carlisle.

"Bella…"l'interpela doucement Edward en lui adressant son fameux sourire en coin.

"Vas t'en !" répondit-elle tout aussi calmement.

"Quoi ? Je…"

"Vas t'en !"

"Mais Bella…"

"Vas t'en ! Je veux que tu partes, que tu sortes de ma vie comme tu l'as si bien fait la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? Quand tu m'as abandonné dans cette foret, me retirant tout !"

"Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal, je voulais juste…que tu aies une vie normale ! Mais si tu dois vivre avec…avec mon espèce, avec des vampires, je veux que ce soit avec moi. Je t'aime Bella je…"

"Et moi, je veux être avec Carlisle." l'interrompit-elle. "C'est lui que j'aime, c'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie, c'est avec lui que je veux passer mon éternité. Pas avec toi."

"Bella tu ne…"

"Vas t'en ! Je veux que tu partes maintenant, je veux que tu sortes de chez moi !"

Edward tenta d'infiltrer ses pensées, plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumé, il voulait savoir mais une fois de plus, seul l'écho de ses propres pensées lui répondirent ainsi que le regard décidé de Bella.

"Tu veux que je parte ? Soit." s'exclama le roux en s'avançant vers la porte à vitesse inhumaine. "Mais sois certaine d'une chose, je reviendrais et cette fois là, plus rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'être avec toi, pas même toi."

Sur ce, il partit aussi vite que possible, ne laissant à personne la possibilité de le rattraper. Il était le plus rapide, il le savait, et il comptait bien en profiter. S'il lui fallait attendre un peu pour récupérer SA Bella, alors soit. Même s'il savait bien que sa patience ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

Dire que les Cullen étaient surpris de l'intervention de Bella était un euphémisme. Jasper, qui croulait jusqu'alors sous les sentiments de colère de l'humaine et de Carlisle put enfin se détendre quand ce dernier prit Bella dans ses bras. La tension régnant dans la pièce était descendue de plusieurs crans et les vampires présents prirent rapidement conscience de l'entaille au pied de la brune. Carlisle la soigna pour la seconde fois de la journée avant de la remettre au lit, s'allongeant cette fois à ses cotés. Bella était vraiment fatiguée après cette journée et ils auraient tout le temps de parler le lendemain. Le reste du clan Cullen parti rejoindre les Denali, les informant du départ et de l'annonce d'Edward. Une annonce qui, en y repensant, leur faisait froid dans le dos.

_A Suivre…._

Bientôt (mon chapitre Megara1 ) : Bella va faire un cauchemar…Carlisle sera-t-il là pour l'aider ? Carlisle, les Cullen et les Denali vont prendre d'importantes décisions contre Edward, est-ce que tout


	10. Chapter 8 Megara1

**Chapitre 8 ( Megara1 ) **:

Durant la nuit Bella fit un horrible cauchemar, elle arrivait alors que Carlisle et Edward se battaient, son arrivée distrayait Carlisle et Edward en profitait alors pour lui déboîter la tête et l'arracher : Bella hurla et se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit.

« Isabella, tout va bien » déclara Carlisle voulant la serrer dans ses bras glacés.

« Edward, il va te tuer et je serais la cause de ta défaite. »

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar » tenta de la rassurer Carlisle.

« Oui, mais il semblait si réel. Et puis Edward est parti de notre maison comme un fou furieux ! J'ai si peur pour toi »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Dès demain je discuterais avec ma famille et les Denali. Je sais qu'à cause de sa réaction ils nous aideront. »

« Mais si Ed… » commença Bella encore tremblante.

« Non, ne prononce pas ce prénom. Je serais là pour toi, et notre famille sera là pour nous. Je te le jure. »

Carlisle embrassa les larmes des joues de Bella, puis sa bouche et Bella répondit à son baiser avec ardeur.

« Repose toi mon amour. »

« Non », Bella l'embrassa avec plus de force « Je sais que tu veux me faire oublier mon cauchemar alors j'ai la solution. »

Bella alla enlever sa chemise de nuit mais avant Carlisle l'arrêta :

« Es-tu sûre de toi ? Je ne veux pas profiter de ta vulnérabilité. »

« Sûre, fais moi oublier tout cela et repartons tout les deux dans notre cocon de bonheur. »

Carlisle lui sourit et lui fit l'amour. Après, enfin, Bella put s'endormir calmement et paisiblement.

* * *

Le lendemain Carlisle se leva sur le pied de guerre : il avait fait une promesse à Bella et il comptait la tenir. Il envoya un message à Alice pour demander à toute sa famille de le rejoindre à l'extérieur de la ville, dans la forêt entourant White Horse, il précisa qu'il n'obligeait personne à venir mais que s'ils acceptaient pas un mot ne devrait être dit à Edward.

Avant de partir il laissa un mot à Bella sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle :

_« Mon Amour, je suis parti rejoindre ma famille. Ils viendront après à la maison . Si le clan Dénali revient invite les à entrer. Au moindre problème tu as mon numéro de téléphone. Bella, je t'aime et je sais que notre amour sera plus fort que tout. Carlisle. »_

Il partit, pas très serein, mais il ne désirait pas stresser d'avantage sa moitié.

* * *

Dans la forêt il fut surpris de voir toute sa famille, il n'espérait pas voir Esmé mais sa présence prouvait qu'elle savait qu'Edward avait dépassé les bornes.

« Comment va Bella ? », demanda Alice « J'ai eu une vision d'elle faisant un cauchemar violent… »

« Très violent, elle a rêvé à Edward me tuant. »

« Jamais Edward ne serait capable de faire cela » murmura Esmé pas très convaincue.

« Tu l'as bien écouté à son départ, et puis tu ne sembles pas convaincue par ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, de ta faute et de celle de Bella. »

« Ne revenons pas la dessus Esmé, tu as ton opinion j'ai la mienne, mais je sais que les paroles d'Edward t'ont fait très peur. »

« Comme nous tous » déclara Emmet.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai mais au point cette réunion avant d'en discuter avec les Dénali » Carlisle se tourna vers Alice « Bella va bien, elle doit être en train de dormir…mais pourquoi n as tu pas vu après son cauchemar ? As tu des soucis avec tes visions ? »

« Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai préféré vous laisser un peu d'intimité. » déclara Alice avec un léger sourire en coin.

Carlisle se rappela de la nuit, eut un léger sourire face à ce bon souvenir mais redevint sérieux en voyant les têtes écœurées de Rosalie et d'Esmé.

« Fini l'intimité Alice, je veux que tu surveilles le plus souvent possible Bella avec tes visions. »

« J'allais te le proposer. Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma meilleure amie. »

« Merci. Quand à nous je suggère que chaque fois que Bella sort de la maison nous l'accompagnons, discrètement ou officiellement. Elle a terminé son stage donc elle est maintenant en vacances deux mois. »

« Pourquoi n'en profites tu pas pour la transformer ? » demanda Emmett.

« Parce que Bella risque d'être faible un long moment, tout comme moi, et avec Edward…De plus je lui ai promis qu'elle irait voir sa mère une dernière fois avant : elle la verra quand tout ce sera calmé. »

« Si Edward se calme… »

« Il se calmera où je l'y forcerais » répondit Carlisle menaçant.

« Et si on retournait chez nous, les Dénali sont déjà en chemin et j'ai hâte de revoir Bella. »

« Allons y «

« Tout cela se finira mal » murmura Esmé « J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. »

Mais déjà les autre Cullen étaient partis, et elle les rejoignit.

A Suivre …

* * *

**Bientôt ( chapitre Rosie Lagaffe ) : **Le retour de Thaëlys, un vampire va se rallier à la cause d'Edward…mais qui ?

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, ainsi vous pourrez aussi encourager Abby et Rosie pour leur bac ! Bonne chance les filles !


	11. Chapter 9 RosieLagaffe

**Chapitre 9 ( Rosie Lagaffe ) **

**La maison est très calme, j'ai mal au bras, c'est vrai que maintenant mes idées sont plus nettes, hier les Cullen et les Denali sont arrivés à mon stage et tous s'est enchaîné très vite, la menace d'Edward, son départ**

Bella se demandait où était passé tout ce beau monde et commençait à se demander si tout cela ne faisait pas partie d'un horrible cauchemar, elle aurait préféré que cette solution soit la bonne.

En descendant pour ce faire son petit déjeuner, elle sortit de ses réflexions à la sonnerie du micro onde, le café avait dû être fait un peu plus tôt par Carlisle, elle se dirigea vers sa tasse de lait et au moment où elle se retourna pour la poser délicatement sur le comptoir sans se brûler, elle fut si surprise de la présence de Thaëlys qui la fixait avec attention qu'elle lâcha la tasse qui se brisa.

- Tu es entrée par où et arrête de me fixer ainsi ?

- Oh, je suis entrée par la fenêtre et je te fixe parce que je te trouve bien fatiguée ! Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, je n'ai rien fait de spécial hier soir...

- Vraiment rien tu es sûre, tu as ta tête de...

- J'ai ma tête habituelle !

- Très bien ne nous disputons pas plus !

- Je pense que tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Non pas spécialement, mais si le garnement ne vous laisse pas tranquille, je peux toujours vous en débarrasser !

- Non pas besoin d'en arriver là.

- Comme tu veux tu sais où me trouver.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Vaquer à mes occupations !

- C'est cela oui…

- Insinues-tu que, je passe mon temps à vous espionner ! "

Une fois Thaëlys partie, on frappa à la porte, Bella qui pensait que c'était Carlisle s'y précipita, mais se furent les Denali qu'elle vu, elle les invita à entrer et Eleazar l'interrogea sur sa nuit, lui demandant comment elle se sentait et si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bella lui affirma que tout allait bien et déjeuna puis nettoya le tout, puis elle remarqua l'absence de Kate, qui lui avait fait une forte impression, car elle avait eu le sentiment d'être observée par cette dernière toute la soirée, elle s'apprêtait alors à prendre congé de ses invités pour quelques minutes d'humanité quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les Cullen.

Carlisle fit une pause en voyant sa campagne et sans trop pouvoir l'expliquer il fut pris d'une bouffée d'amour et de paix en la regardant, Bella avait cet effet là sur lui, de pouvoir lui faire croire que tout était possible ensemble, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout affronter maintenant. Il avança vers elle pour l'embrasser et lui demander :

- Tu vas bien mon cœur ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée ! »

- Il fallait rester couchée » lui déclara Carlisle inquiet

- Je suis plus solide que ça Carlisle "

Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers les vampires présents et leur demanda de les laisser seuls pour qu'il puisse engager une quelconque discussion. Ils partirent tous, prétextant une soif ou une envie de shopping, laissant ainsi au couple un peu d'intimité.

Puis Carlisle emmena Bella dans leur chambre ayant la ferme attention cette fois de réclamer à son tour un peu d'attention et de caresses. Ils firent l'amour pas par besoin physique, juste pour se rassurer et remonter le moral l'un de l'autre.

Puis après avoir pris une douche, au moment de descendre et alors que Carlisle finissait d'expliquer à Bella sa discussion avec sa famille au sujet de la protection qu'il envisageait pour elle, Emmet et les autres rentrèrent.

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez entre vous. dit Bella

- Cela me semble inévitable Bella. dit Carlisle le regard sombre

- Edward ne me fera rien, il faut juste, qu'il se calme !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où se trouve Kate ? dit Jasper mettant fin à la discussion du couple.

- Pourquoi la cherches-tu, elle a disparu, depuis hier soir, dit Tanya

- Je me disais aussi, elle doit être avec Edward ! "

Puis il expliqua à tous que hier, c'était Kate qui avait laissé Edward apprendre, que Carlisle prévoyait de transformer Bella dans peu de temps et qu'il pensait qu'elle avait agis ainsi parce qu'elle aimait Edward et enviait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Bella.

C'est à se moment-là que Bella remarqua le comportement d'Esmée, elle semblait perdue, en colère et dégoûtée. Bella pensait que le fait qu'il parle ainsi d'Edward devait être insupportable pour Esmée, ils furent tous pris de court quand cette dernière annonça qu'il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle reste là à manigancer pour détruire son fils.

Bella fut surprise et en même temps comprenait sa réaction, Esmée voulait protéger Edward c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait empêché Carlisle de la rattraper, Esmée était déjà partie depuis quelques secondes, Bella savait qu'Esmée avait quelque chose en tête et elle espérait que sa décision n'allait pas leur causer du tort.

- Jasper rattrape là dit Alice

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, elle vient de s'apaiser à l'instant, je ne sais pas qu'elle choix elle vient de faire, mais je ne ressens plus rien venant d'elle envers Carlisle et Bella...

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Qu'elle essaie de se faire à l'idée qu'ils s'aiment! "

Mais Bella vit dans les yeux de Jasper qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il ne disait pas, une chose qu'elle voulait ne pas voir Esmée faire, cela aurait été perçu comme une trahison pour chaque vampire présent dans cette pièce, même pour elle.

Esmée quant à elle partait avec pour mission, d'aller à Volterra demander de l'aide au seul, qu'elle pensait capable d'arrêter son fils et même Carlisle, pour les empêcher de s'entretué et pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait aucun futur possible avec Bella.

_A Suivre…_

* * *

Bientôt Chapitre d'Abby : Un chapitre basé sur la vie d'Esmé chez les Volturi


	12. Chapter 10 Abby915

_Coucou à tous !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, à la fin de mes vacances et après une semaine de boulot qui s'est relativement bien passé ! L'histoire s'approche de la fin, même si il y aura encore de nombreux obstacles avant de pouvoir voir Bella et Carlisle réellement heureux, sans la moindre menace._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, cela nous fait toujours plaisir, surtout après des fins de vacances ou des semaines difficiles._

_a +_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 (Abby915)**

Esmée n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le fait de prendre l'avion. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait se contrôler face au sang humain, il n'en restait pas moins difficile de rester prêt d'eux dans un espace si confiné et pendant aussi longtemps. Car oui, il en fallait du temps pour aller jusqu'à Volterra. Près de 26 heures à devoir supporter la promiscuité de tous ces humains et sa famille n'était même pas là pour l'aider. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée par les siens mais elle savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser Carlisle et Bella et puis, elle devait être seule pour faire ce qu'elle avait décidé. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants mettent un seul pied à Volterra, la réaction des Volturi était bien trop imprévisible et il était hors de question qu'elle ne les mette en danger. Esmée s'était débrouillée pour obtenir un vol partant de Seattle à la nuit tombée et qui garantissait son arrivée à l'aéroport de Florence en pleine nuit. Il était inutile de tenter le diable en s'affichant en pleine journée, les journées d'Italie bien plus ensoleillées que celles de Seattle.

Elle profita du voyage pour louer une voiture sur place et regretta de ne pouvoir s'endormir pour que le temps passe plus vite.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à Florence, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par une forêt non loin de la ville pour ainsi évacuer la frustration provoqué par le voyage en avion. Après s'être convenablement nourrit, elle récupéra la voiture de location, aux vitres évidemment teintées et fit route vers Volterra. Ce voyage là lui fut bien plus agréable, même si elle le montrait moins que ses enfants, elle adorait également la vitesse et elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Le soleil se levait doucement lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cité et elle ne s'attarda pas à l'extérieur. A peine avait-elle mis un pas dans le château que Félix et Demetri étaient venus l'accueillir et l'avait mené à leurs maitres.

"Esmée…mon amie_, s'exclama Aro,_ quelle joie de te voir ici !"

Il semblait en effet assez satisfait de la voir ici ce qui était loin de la rassurer, se jeter dans la gueule du loup n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement.

"Non pas que ta visite me dérange, _reprit-il_, loin de là seulement, je m'interroge sur les raisons de ta venue ici, seule de surcroit. Souhaiterais-tu rejoindre nos rangs ?...non _répondit-il sans même lui laisser le temps de parler_."

Aro se leva de son siège et se mit à faire les cents pas tout en énonçant tout ce qui pourrait l'avoir mené ici. Esmée commençait à se demander s'il la laisserait parler un jour et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle observait du coin de l'œil les deux autres Volturi et voyait que Marcus ne faisait que la détailler depuis qu'elle était entrée et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait elle aussi du mal à le lâcher des yeux. Quand était-il devenu si…beau ? Elle secoua la tête pour repousser ses pensées et se concentra sur Aro qui continuait de parler.

"Ah mais oui, s'exclama-t-il, ah moins que cela n'ait un lien avec le fait que ton mari sorte avec celle qui devait devenir votre belle-fille…non ?"

"En effet, répondit-elle, Edward…accepte mal cette situation."

"Ce qui est compréhensible."

"Oui, bien sûr mais…"

"…Es-tu venue demander l'aide que Thaëlys avait proposé ? _l'interrompt-il _"

"L'aide qu'elle…"

"…le détruire."

"Non non bien sûr que non je refuse que…non ! _S'emporta Esmée, refusant même de penser à cette…éventualité._"

"Et bien quoi alors ?"

"J'aimerai que…que vous empêchiez Edward de tuer Carlisle, sans le blesser. Carlisle est votre ami n'est-ce pas ? Edward est vraiment…vous représenter l'autorité, il faut juste qu'il écoute assez pour que l'on puisse le raisonne, il faut juste…c'est votre rôle non ? Arranger les conflits entre vampires ? Je ne serais pas là si je n'avais jugé que c'était la meilleure solution, vous pourrez le forcer à nous écouter, il doit seulement comprendre que Bella n'est pas pour lui mais pour…Carlisle. S'il vous plait."

Aro ancre son regard dans le sien avant de se rassoir sur son "trône". Il ne dit rien et semble seulement…attendre. Esmée quant à elle sent son état d'anxiété croître de manière exponentielle. Et si elle avait fait une erreur en venant ici finalement ? Et s'ils décidaient qu'il était mieux de détruire Edward ? Et s'ils parvenaient à le convaincre de rester à Volterra pour entrer dans la garde ? Elle aurait alors tout perdu, par sa faute. Elle n'avait pas su garder Carlisle auprès d'elle, elle n'avait pas su protéger Edward, son fils.

Aro l'interpela avant de se lever et de venir se poster face à elle, il tendit la main vers elle, lui demandant ainsi l'autorisation de la toucher et donc de lire en elle. Elle déglutit péniblement, sa gorge étrangement nouée d'appréhension et tendit à son tour sa main vers celui du Volturi.

Il sembla plongé dans ses pensées un instant puis retourna finalement s'assoir après avoir murmuré un "Intéressant…". Il faisait volontairement trainer les choses et elle le savait, ils connaissaient tous ici le goût d'Aro pour la théâtralité mais aujourd'hui, cela l'agaçait plus qu'à l'accoutumé, beaucoup plus.

Esmée soupira et croisa de nouveau le regard carmin de Marcus qui ne la lâchait toujours pas des yeux. Mais qu'avait-il lui aussi ? Il n'avait été comme cela avant et elle…pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à détacher son regard du sien ?

"Aro, _soupira finalement Marcus_, qu'en penses-tu alors ?"

"Et toi mon frère, _sourit Aro_, qu'en penses-tu ? Devrions-nous aider Esmée ?"

"Et bien…nous connaissons Carlisle depuis longtemps maintenant, il a fait partie des nôtres…il serait dommage de le laisser ainsi périr…non ?"

"Hum…c'est vrai. Et toi Caius, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Edward a un don bien trop intéressant pour que nous le détruisions quant à Carlisle…disons que je suis du même avis que Marcus, à peu de choses prêt."

"Bien bien bien ! _s'exclama Aro en tapant dans ses mains._"

Au même instant, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvra sur Alec et Jane accompagnés de Thaëlys. Esmée sentait leurs regards méfiants sur elle et hésitait entre les soutenir ou simplement baisser les yeux.

"Le roux a encore fait des siennes ? _questionna Thaëlys_. Parce que j'ai vu Bella ce matin et elle a eu beau me dire ne pas vouloir que je m'en mêle si il a recommencé son cirque je…"

"…Thaëlys voyons, calme-toi, il n'est rien arrivée ne t'en fais pas, _l'interrompit Aro_. Cependant, Esmée requiert notre aide pour…calmer le jeu dirons-nous.

"Ah…et alors ?"

"Et bien, Esmée va rester parmi nous quelques temps. Nous devons nous décider et puis, nous avons d'autres affaires à régler d'ici là. Cela ne te dérange pas trop Esmée ?"

"Tant que nous intervenons à temps avant que le pire ne se produise, je suis d'accord."

"Et bien c'est parfait. J'ai vu que tu t'étais nourri avant de venir, Thaëlys va t'accompagner à tes appartements avant de nous rejoindre pour…le déjeuner."

Une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage et elle se dépêcha de remercier brièvement Aro pour pouvoir sortir de cette pièce dans laquelle l'air lui semblait de plus en plus oppressant. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Marcus qui semblait…désolé ? Désolé pour quoi ? Elle devait se faire des idées, oui c'était cela, pourquoi donc Marcus Volturi serait-il désolé pour elle ? Elle détourna les yeux et suivit la jeune Volturi hors de la grande salle, enfin.

Thaëlys la déposa dans ses appartements avant de repartir à vitesse vampirique. Esmée observa la décoration et le mobilier avant de s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, ce séjour allait être long, elle le sentait…très long.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Dans mon prochain chapitre : le continuel rapprochement d'Esmé et de Marcus, le plan mis au point par Carlisle, les Cullen et les Denali pour protéger Bella et Carlisle d'Edward


	13. Chapter 11 Megara1

_Bonjour à tous ! !_

_Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que cette histoire n'était plus mise à jour…mais vous savez la rentrée, les nouvelles priorités etc, cependant ne vous inquiétez pas cette histoire continuera, et il y aura beaucoup de surprises et de moments d'attente insoutenable ( hihihi…rire de sadique )_

_Sinon, dans ce chapitre il y en a encore pour le couple Esmé/Marcus, nous essayons avec mes deux collaboratrices ( Rosie-Lagaffe et Abby915 ) de régler rapidement leur histoire car Esmé est, dans cet histoire, un personnage secondaire, cependant nous ne pouvions la laisser malheureuse éternellement alors que dans les livres Twilight elle est aimée et aimante. Leur histoire sera réglée dans deux chapitres, ayez un peu de patience, et rassurez vous il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre qui leur sera entièrement dédié ( le 12 )_

_Megara1_

**Chapitre****11 ****(****Megara1****)** :

A Voltera Esmé se dit qu'Aro allait la faire patienter un temps indéfini car en écoutant les conversations des membres de sa garde elle comprit que les Volturi avaient des problèmes avec leur pire ennemi, les Roumains qui prévoyaient de créer une armée de nouveaux nés tous surpuissants. Elle comprenait qu'Aro veuille régler ce problème qui mettait en péril leur monde mais espérait qu'il n'oublierait pas le sien. Elle savait qu'en venant à Voltera elle avait pris la bonne décision vu que les seuls amis qu'elle connaissait avaient relié la cause et la solution de Carlisle.

Pour ne pas se laisser gagner par son anxiété elle préféra avoir un moment de détente, non pas en s'occupant d'une quelconque décoration – elle n'était pas chez elle !, mais en se mettant à lire. Elle chercha donc dans les pièces à côté des appartements réservés aux invités une petite bibliothèque. Elle fut très surprise en entrant dans une pièce de découvrir Marcus en train de lire un livre, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil. Ce dernier releva la tête.

« Désolée de vous déranger, je cherchais juste un livre pour essayer de me détendre. Je vais trouver une autre bibliothèque ailleurs. »

« Non Esmé, restez » Marcus se leva « Il n'y a pas d'autres bibliothèques dans cet aile. Choisissez un livre. J'ai fourni moi-même ce meuble de livre, j'espère que vous y trouverez un document plaisant. »

« Merci, merci d'essayer d'être si agréable avec moi, pour me rendre ce séjour moins oppressant. »

« Je sais que tout à l'heure la réponse d'Aro ne vous a pas donné grande satisfaction mais nous avons de graves problèmes qui ne peuvent attendre."

« Pourquoi alors n'êtes vous pas avec Aro et Caius? »

Esmé crut sa question trop impertinente et s'excusa.

« Ce n'est rien, installez vous », Esmé lui obéit et se mit face à lui « Aro, Caius et moi avions trouvé une solution au problème dont nous devions faire face, et vu que c'est un souci de type combat Aro et Caius sont partis avec des membres puissants de la garde le régler. »

« Je savais bien que vous étiez plus pacifiste que les deux autres rois, cela me rassure. »

Marcus posa sa main sur celle d'Esmé pour la rassurer et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il découvrit : deux liens blancs de pureté absolue entre elle et lui, des liens qui normalement signifiaient 'âmes sœurs'.

« Je dois y aller » déclara-t-il se levant précipitamment, voulant être seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vu.

Esmé ne lui répondit pas, elle regardait sa main comme si elle avait été brûlé et sursauta en écoutant la porte claquer.

** Mais que s'est-il passé ? ** se demanda t elle.

* * *

A White Horse, loin du tumulte des deux cœurs pourtant morts Carlisle profitait de l'absence de Bella, se reposant à l'étage, pour discuter avec sa famille et ses amis de sa protection.

« Carlisle, je sais que Bella doit être notre priorité en matière de protection mais nous ne pouvons te laisser seul, pas après les dernières réactions d'Edward » déclara très justement Eleazar.

« D'accord, mais je préfère m'assurer de sa sécurité avant la mienne. Si Edward utilise à forte dose son pouvoir hypnotique elle ne pourra que le suivre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, je vais axer mes visions sur Bella et si quelque chose devait se passer alors Jasper sera aussi là pour calmer Edward avec son pouvoir. »

« Je serais là aussi pour protéger ma petite sœur » intervint Emmett.

« Là où Emmett va je vais » compléta Rosalie de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien, alors les Cullen protégeront Bella et nous on s'occupera d'Edward » suggéra Carmen.

« Êtes-vous sûrs d'être obligés de mettre tout votre clan pour ma protection ? » demanda Carlisle « Je sais me défendre. »

« Peut-être mais tu restes un vampire pacifiste et vu la colère d'Edward ses forces sont décuplés » intervint Tanya.

« Dois je vous rappeler que notre sœur a sûrement rejoint Edward et qu'elle a un pouvoir, comme lui : celui de l'électrocution » ajouta Irina.

« C'est là que j'interviens » déclara Thaëlys qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce « Avec mon pouvoir de téléportation je peux emmener Bella et Carlisle loin de l'endroit où il se trouve même si d'après moi vous vous cassez la tête sur un problème qui n'a qu'une solution. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Emmett alors que Carlisle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« La mort d'Edward. »

Jasper et Alice la regardèrent dégoûtés, Emmett fut en colère alors que Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver :

« Franchement papa, Bella et toi je vais essayer de vous comprendre mais essayez de comprendre aussi que vous êtes amis avec un membre des Volturi qui ne voit comme solution que la mort c'est trop pour moi ! »

« Thaëlys, ta solution ne sera que notre ultime recours. Même après tout ce qui s'est passé, je considère toujours Edward comme mon fils, et je sais que sa mort nous peinera tous, y compris Bella. »

« Bien » répondit Thaëlys résignée « Je ne veux pas peiner Bella donc je suivrais tes instructions…pour le moment. »

« Avez-vous vu Esmé à Voltera ? » demanda Alice « Ma vision me la montrait dans le château. Je ne voulais pas en parler tout à l'heure à cause de Bella, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus que ce qu'elle était. »

« C'est bien, vous étiez vraiment sa meilleure amie dans le passé. Bella vous a toujours adoré et je comprends pourquoi » Alice lui sourit et Thaëlys répondit à sa question « Esmé est bien arrivée à Voltera, elle a demandé de l'aide à nos rois pour stopper Edward, bien entendu sans le tuer car comme Carlisle elle le considère comme son fils, mais pour le moment nos rois la font patienter, ils ont d'autres problèmes à régler. »

« Bien, c'est tant mieux » soupira Carlisle.

« Oui, je le pense aussi. Mieux vaut éviter de mêler les Volturi à cette affaire, et surtout mieux vaut ne pas les avoir à White Horse, je ne suis pas sure qu'ils apporteraient un côté bénéfique à tout ceci. » Déclara Alice, même sans une vision.

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec Alice.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on a parlé de la protection je vais vous expliquer les lieus où va Bella régulièrement, tout comme les miens et je vais vous donner nos deux numéros de portable. Autant que vous saviez le plus pour mieux nous protéger. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et Carlisle alla chercher les deux téléphones.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Prochainchapitre(Rosie-Lagaffe) : La continuité de l'histoire d'Esmé et Marcus, un moment de tendresse et d'amour pour Bella et Carlisle, une surprise pour le couple.


	14. Chapter 12 RosieLagaffe

_Salut à tous,_

_Je vais mettre toutes mes histoires en pause afin de compléter plus régulièrement celle-ci. Pour ma part ( ainsi que pour Abby et Rosie ) nous nous approchons de la fin ( en version papier ), mais de nombreux bouleversements sont encore à prévoir, donc un majeur dans ce chapitre...bon lecture._

_Megara1_

* * *

**Chapitre****12 ****(****Rosie-Lagaffe****)** :

Du côté de Voltera, l'absence d'Aro et de Caius partis voir les Roumains, devait y être pour quelque chose. Mais malgré tout cela, des sentiments effrayants s'éveillaient dans les corps pourtant morts d'Esmé et de Marcus, deux vampires que tout semblait séparer. L'un ayant peur de comprendre exactement ce qui lui arrivait et l'autre ne comprenant pas les réactions de son corps. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Esmée avait quitté sa famille pour venir demander de l'aide aux Volturi. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils acceptent dans l'immédiat mais dieu seul savait quelle idée pouvait passer dans la tête d'Edward vu sa colère et s'ils n'intervenaient pas rapidement, elle était certaine qu'il serait alors trop tard pour l'arrêter." Mais elle devait avouer que cette semaine n'avait pas été sans émotions, à sa plus grande surprise elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle appréciait la présence de Marcus, les longues journées à lire dans la bibliothèque avec lui, à parler et commenter leur ouvrage respectif… Marcus avait il une âme ?, et ce sentiment qui la poussait irrémédiablement à rechercher son contact…Oui, elle le trouvait attirant, même un peu trop selon elle, elle avait toujours su que Carlisle n'était pas son âme sœur. Ils s'étaient mariés comme de nombreux couples parce qu'ils s'aimaient, mais quand elle avait senti que ce dernier s'éloignait d'elle, peu après l'apparition de Bella, elle avait demandé le divorce sur un coup de colère et ce n'était qu'en le voyant à White Horse, et après avoir 'discuté' avec Bella, qu'elle avait préféré le laisser partir, car elle savait il n'y avait plus de place pour elle dans le cœur de Carlisle.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, peut-être était ce encore une des épouses ou Thaelys ?, mais en ouvrant la porte, la surprise fut grande :

« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? » demanda Marcus

« Non pas le moins du monde, mais je dois vous avouer que je me demande pourquoi vous venez frapper ainsi à ma porte ! »

« Je voulais vous informer que je pars prendre mon repas, je ne serais donc pas à la bibliothèque, comme à mon habitude ! »

« Oh merci d'être venu me prévenir mais, il ne fallait pas, en arrivant dans la pièce je l'aurais remarqué » dit Esmée confuse.

« C'était pour éviter toute panique de votre part... »

« Pourquoi cela... »

« Eh bien, que vous ne pensiez qu'il m'était arrivé malheur ! »

« Je suis une personne sensible mais, je sais très bien qu'aucun vampire ayant toute sa tête n'oserait s'attaquer à un Volturi sous peine de représailles ! »

« Je... et bien... si tout va pour le mieux, je vous dis à plus tard »

Marcus s'était presque enfui selon Esmé, elle s'en était voulu, elle avait tout à fait compris que Marcus voulait juste être prévenant et sa réaction avait été assez violente, mais elle ne supportait pas le fait de paraitre si transparente face à lui. Elle avait paniqué et elle prit alors conscience de ce qui n'allait pas depuis son arrivée, elle était tout simplement irrésistiblement attiré par cet homme… mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de lui que tout se passerait bien. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris la peine de passer des heures à s'habiller pour simplement aller lire un livre ? Elle faisait de plus en plus attention à son apparence surtout quand elle savait qu'elle allait rencontrer Marcus.

Elle remerciait le fait qu'elle ne soit plus humaine, car elle aurait pris une couleur pourpre maintes fois devant lui et si Emmet avait été là ou même Jasper, elle aurait été embarrassée par les taquineries de l'un et l'empathie de l'autre. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant, se confesser comme une adolescente à Marcus ?, - car oui elle ne se sentait pas plus adulte que toutes ces jeunes filles !- , mais ce sentiment la rendait heureuse. Il fallait seulement qu'elle apprenne à séduire cet homme qui n'était, à ses yeux, plus un monstre, mais bel et bien un homme qui pourrait partager son éternité."

* * *

A White Horse, une jeune femme se réveillait d'un sommeil réparateur : après tout, cela faisait deux bonnes semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir une telle nuit avec son partenaire, toujours surveillée par les Cullen ou les Denali. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand après un diner romantique, elle avait pu sentir enfin le contact du corps de Carlisle contre le sien. Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de mot mais, tout avait été dit et exprimé par des caresses et des étreintes passionnées.

Se levant du lit et s'étirant, Bella appela Carlisle qui était dans la salle de bain et qui arriva aussitôt à son chevet :

« Tu devrais te recoucher mon amour, je dois avouer que je ne t'ai pas ménagé hier soir et que je t'en ai peut-être trop demandé...

« Chut Carlisle, la nuit d'hier soir était magique et j'en avais besoin » dit Bella en embrassant tendrement les lèvres de son amant.

« Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne serais pas contre de nouveaux... »

« Carlisle, pourquoi prends-tu la peine de parler si tu as compris ce que je voulais ? »

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé... mhhh... Bella... »

« Personne ne te demande de penser mon cœur, juste d'agir, allez docteur Cullen, vous avec une patiente à examiner ! »

« Toi alors »

Comme la veille, ils s'aimèrent passionnément, en oubliant même de prendre les précautions nécessaires pour empêcher toute grossesse. Cependant, Carlisle étant un vampire, cela ne leur sembla alors pas avoir beaucoup d'importance."

Au bout de quelques heures, Thaëlys apparut dans leur chambre, faisant sursauter le couple et leur reprochant d'agir comme des enfants : ils devaient penser à sortir de cette chambre. Ils obéirent, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de cette dernière qui maintenait toujours qu'il fallait la laisser détruire Edward s'ils voulaient pouvoir batifoler tranquillement, sans avoir de gardien derrière la porte.

* * *

Une semaine de plus était passée et Esmé avait crut que le retour d'Aro et de Caius allait lui permettre d'enfin partir pour White Horse. Mais, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Marcus avait dû avouer son attirance et ses sentiments pour elle, puisqu'Aro avait tenu à le toucher pour savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à défendre Esmé". Cependant ses frères avaient conclu que leur départ ne pourrait se faire qu'après que Marcus ait avoué ses sentiments à Esmé. Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais Aro s'amusait de la situation et après tout, il savait qu'Esmé aimait son frère et réciproquement. Mais n'étant pas pressé de partir pour White Horse, il allait les laisser se tourner autour encore un peu, Caius l'avait même rejoint et trouvait tout cela follement amusant, -Marcus fou amoureux ? Qui l'aurait cru ?-. Mais il était temps que ce dernier se trouve une compagne digne de lui et si Esmée était son âme sœur, alors ils ne pouvaient que capituler. Mais ils espéraient que cet idiot d'Edward continuerait à ne pas agir, en effet, voilà déjà plus de trois semaines qu'ils avaient eu vent du problème et leur souhait que le jeune homme soit plutôt long dans sa réflexion de vengeance semblait pour l'instant se réaliser."

* * *

Trois semaines passèrent aussi à White Horse et du côté des Cullen et surtout du couple, ces semaines devenaient très éprouvantes : Bella ne supportait plus ce manque d'intimité, elle étouffait et le pauvre Carlisle en payait les frais… même Thaëlys s'enfuyait dès qu'elle sentait que Bella allait exploser. Des sautes humeurs de plus en plus instables et les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle ne mangeait presque plus ou parfois trop mais, pas toujours des choses bonnes pour sa santé et ni Carlisle ni les autres n'arrivaient à la comprendre. Elle s'était même rapprochée de Rosalie, se plaignant toutes deux du manque d'intimité, qu'elles détestaient Edward et que tout était de sa faute.

Emmet faisait beaucoup d'humour là-dessus disant qu'au moins dans toute cette pagaille elles avaient fini par se rapprocher et se connaître. C'est Alice qui était triste, sa sœur lui volait sa meilleure amie, elle venait juste de la retrouver, c'est alors qu'elle en parlait avec Jasper, que Rosalie arriva vers eux paniquée :

« Dépêcher vous de venir...

« Que se passe-t-il Rosa... » demanda Jasper

« Tu semble effrayée... » l'interrompit Alice.

« C'est normal si vous me laissiez finir, c'est Bella nous étions en haut dans la chambre, quand elle a soudain perdu conscience... »

« Je vais appeler Carlisle » dit Jasper « vous deux remontez près d'elle »

A peine Jasper avait-il raccroché que Thaëlys apparaissait avec Carlisle, il demanda où se trouvait sa femme.

Après quelque vérification, il prit conscience qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, Carlisle la laissa donc se rendormir et attendit qu'elle se réveille pour les autres examens. Il lui avait fait une prise de sang grâce au matériel qu'il avait ramenait de l'hôpital. L'hôpital et lui auraient aurait les résultats demain. Il pensait que c'était parce qu'elle ne mangeait presque rien, une petite anémie, rien de plus selon lui, la pâleur de son visage le prouvait assez.

Le lendemain, à peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle se demanda pourquoi les Denali et tous les Cullen sauf Carlisle se trouvaient dans leur chambre :

« Je sais que vous devez me surveiller, mais votre présence à tous n'est pas un peu exagéré ? » dit-elle avec un petit rire

« Ne dit pas ça petite sœur, tu nous as fait peur hier » dit Emmet

« Moi, mais je n'ai rien... »

« Tu as fait un malaise face à Rosalie qui est venue nous prévenir, Jasper et moi »

« Oh à voir vos têtes je ne dois pas être belle à voir »

« Crois moi, non sœurette t'es pas jolie » dit Emmet s'asseyant près d'elle au bord du lit

« Où est Carlisle ? »

« Je suis là... »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Carlisle qui semblait un peu perdu, il avait dans la main les résultats des examens médicaux de Bella.

A Suivre ...

Chapitre Abby915 : Que se passe t il avec Bella ? Est-elle gravement malade ? Marcus et Esmé arriveront ils finalement à faire face à leurs sentiments ?


	15. Chapter 13 Abby915

Bonsoir à tous, toutes,

Tout d'abord avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, Abby, Rosie et moi-même vous souhaitons ( avec un peu de retard ) un ' **Joyeux Noel, ainsi qu'une Bonne Année ! ! Tout nos vœux pour cette nouvelle année ! !** Nous espérons lire par la suite pleins d'histoires Bella/Carlisle ! Nous espérons que la notre vous donne beaucoup d'imaginations et d'idée ! ! »

Ensuite comme vous allez le constater ce chapitre est une nouvelle fois basée sur le couple Esmé/Marcus : leur histoire devait se conclure pour que celle de Bella et Carlisle puisse encore mieux se développer.

Merci encore pour tout vos reviews, comme toujours un énorme merci à celles qui continuent de prendre du temps pour reviewer ( _Grazie_ et _Oliveronica_ ) et un grand merci pour celles qui découvrent cette histoire ( _Mlanie_, _Annadriya_, _twilight-et-the-vampire _et_ Impatiente_ )

* * *

**Chapitre 13 ( Abby915 ) : **

Voilà un mois qu'Esmée était à Volterra à présent, un mois qu'elle attendait la décision des Volturi, un mois qu'elle attendait de savoir s'ils allaient ou non partir pour White Horse, un mois que son cœur nourrissait d'étranges sentiments envers Marcus. Et autant elle ne pouvait rien quant à la décision d'Aro, autant elle était persuadée que ses sentiments envers Marcus étaient réciproques. En effet, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter ainsi, il pouvait converser avec elle durant des heures sans montrer quelque signe d'ennui et elle avait également remarqué qu'il la fixait longuement, plus ou moins discrètement. Et puis, tout dans ses gestes, ses paroles et ses actes montraient…en fait, il semblait à Esmée que Marcus se comportait comme un jeune adolescent mais après tout, elle était sûre de ne pas être mieux. Marcus était un homme charmant, cultivé et très attentionné et puis, elle devait bien avouer qu'il était très attirant mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le repousser s'il devenait trop proche. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle avait peur, parce que Marcus était un Volturi, parce qu'Edward était en train de devenir fou et puis, elle craignait de tomber folle amoureuse. Et puis la distance entre sa famille et Marcus était bien trop grande. Bien sûr, elle savait aussi que ce n'étaient que de fausses excuses tout cela, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Marcus quant à lui essayait désespérément de trouver le courage d'aller avouer à Esmée ses sentiments. Il y était maintenant contraint et forcé par ses frères et cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement, si elle le repoussait, il ne savait pas comme il allait réagir. Après encore maintes plaintes silencieuses envers ses frères, il toqua finalement à la porte de la chambre d'Esmée, bien prêt à tout lui avouer.

"Oh…Marcus !" s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. "Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Auriez-vous pris une décision en ce qui concerne Edward ?"

"Et bien…plus ou moins mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela que je suis ici."

"Plus ou moins ? Comment cela plus ou moins ?" insista-t-elle.

"Euhm…puis-je entrer ?"

"Et bien…oui oui allez-y." hésita-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire puis passa la porte. Et maintenant, il se disait qu'il était bien embêté. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'ils partiraient pour White Horse s'il lui avouait l'aimer…quoique…il pourrait ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups.

"Alors…"reprit Esmée. "Vous avez pris une décision ?"

Esmée était très gênée d'insister ainsi, surtout face à l'air contrarié de son vis-à-vis mais c'était de son fils dont il s'agissait et elle craignait bien trop qu'un incident puisse survenir.

"Et bien…en fait…comment dire » bafouilla Marcus. "Mes frères acceptent que nous partions pour White Horse à une unique condition."

"Et quelle est-elle ?" le questionna Esmée, méfiante.

"Et bien…je…je vous apprécie grandement Esmée et…en fait, je…je vous apprécie réellement et j'aimerai beaucoup que nous…"

"…QUOI ?" l'interrompt Esmée en hurlant. "Vous osez me…me dire que votre condition est…je dois coucher avec vous pour que vous acceptiez de partir à White Horse ? Je ne vous voyais pas comme cela je…sortez d'ici ! Immédiatement !"

"Comment cela…non non bien sûr que non Esmée jamais je n'aurai…"

"…DEHORS !"

Marcus, vexé et quelque peu sonné sortit sans demander son reste tandis qu'Esmée claquait violemment la porte, si violemment en fait que les murs en tremblèrent. Cette dernière était si indignée qu'il eut put ne serait-ce que penser qu'elle accepterait une telle condition qu'elle eut la soudaine envie de tuer quelqu'un. Et Aro semblait être un candidat parfait pour cela. Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal mais au moins, elle pourrait lui expliquer que ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font. Elle sortit de ses appartements et claqua une seconde fois la porte, si fortement cette fois-ci que la porte se brisa. Elle ne s'en soucia guère et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le bureau d'Aro.

Ce dernier, ayant entendu les murs trembler et une porte claquer se demandait bien qui pouvait avoir perdu son sang froid. Cela ne pouvait être Caius puisque ce dernier était installé dans le fauteuil en face du sien et il espérait grandement que Thaëlys ne soit pas revenu pour la confrontation avec Félix qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Dans le cas contraire, il devrait trouver un garde capable de remplacer Félix et le bon personnel se perdait ces temps-ci ! La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit doucement sur un Marcus visiblement pas très en forme.

"Et bien Marcus, mon frère, que t'arrive-t-il ?" l'interrogea Caius.

"Vous et vos idées, je vous retiens !" s'exclama-t-il. "Elle a cru que nous n'accepterions de partir que si elle couchait avec moi."

"Pourquoi pense-t-elle cela ?" le questionna alors Aro.

"Je n'en sais rien mais de toute façon, cela ne sert plus à rien maintenant elle…je vais lire !" soupira-t-il avant de partir à vitesse vampirique.

Aro et Caius échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils entendirent de nouveau une porte claquer et faillirent en sursauter.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi", commença Aro, "mais j'ai l'impression que les portes ont un lien avec Marcus."

"J'ai la même impression," ajouta Caius alors que l'on toque à la porte. "Entrez."

Esmée entra dans le bureau, l'air réellement énervée et se planta devant Aro.

"Ecoutez…"dit-elle. "Je veux bien comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas spécialement m'aider, je veux bien comprendre que cela vous amuse de me faire attendre ici. Par contre, que vous posiez comme condition pour votre départ à White Horse que j'accepte de...coucher avec Marcus, je trouve cela tout bonnement honteux et irrespectueux et inadmissible je ne…"

"Stop !" l'interrompit Aro. "Ce n'est en aucun cas la condition que nous avons posé. C'est…je pense simplement que Marcus s'est mal exprimé, il s'y est probablement mal pris, je vous l'accorde mais nous voulions simplement qu'il vous expose les sentiments qu'il a à votre égard."

"Nous ne sommes pas tout blanc", poursuivit Caius, "mais jamais nous n'oserions demander une telle chose. Nous ne vous apprécions pas énormément, je pense que vous le savez mais Marcus, lui vous apprécie plus que de raison et vous sembliez être dans le même cas que lui alors, nous l'avons incité à se déclarer puisqu'il tient à ce que nous vous aidions."

"Oh…"s'exclama alors Esmée. "Il a dit…je crois que j'ai mal compris."

"En effet," acquiesça Aro. "Si vous tenez en effet à lui et que ses sentiments sont réciproques, vous devez lui dire. Il ne sourit, ne revit que depuis que vous êtes ici et c'est notre frère, nous ne voulons que son bonheur."

"Je suppose que je vais devoir prendre mon courage à deux mains…sauriez-vous où il est ?"

"Allez voir dans la bibliothèque."

"Bien merci."

Esmée s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau mais Aro l'interpela.

"Nous partirons à White Horse dans 2 jours, nous devons prendre deux-trois décisions avant notre départ."

"Je vous remercie et…je m'excuse de m'être emportée ainsi."

Aro lui sourit et Esmée partit pour la bibliothèque. Elle prit une grande inspiration, certes inutile pour son corps mais primordiale pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Marcus était installé à sa place habituelle, un livre sur les genoux mais visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il entendit Esmée, il se releva prestement, posant son livre sur son siège avant de commencer à s'excuser.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé si vous avez cru que je voulais vous forcer à quoique ce soit, ce n'était aucunement mon attention. Je tiens seulement à vous et mes frères ont posé cette stupide condition mais j'ai dû me tromper alors veuillez m'excuser je…"

Le monologue de Marcus fut interrompu par les lèvres d'Esmée qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Dire qu'il en était surpris ne serait qu'un doux euphémisme mais il ne tarda pas à se reprendre et à répondre au baiser. Ils se séparèrent après un long instant à s'embrasser, n'ayant aucunement besoin de reprendre leur respiration.

"J'ai compris", sourit Esmée, "vos frères m'ont expliqué. Nous partons pour White Horse dans deux jours.

"Bien, et…et si nous nous tutoyions ?"

Esmée acquiesça et lui offrit un doux sourire.

Elle se sentait bien, là, sur les genoux de Marcus, tous deux lisant un livre. Bientôt, ils partiraient tous pour White Horse et ils pourraient empêcher Edward de faire une grosse erreur. Quant à elle, elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour, elle en était persuadée. A présent, elle ne regrettait plus qu'une chose, ne pas s'être déclarée plus tôt.

_A SUIVRE …_

* * *

**Prochaine ( chapitre Megara1 )** : Nous découvrions quel mal touche Bella ? Et nous en verrons rapidement les conséquences avec les familles Cullen, Denali, Kate et Edward…


	16. Chapter 14 Megara1

Bonjour à tous,

Vous allez enfin avoir des nouvelles de cette pauvre Bella, que lui arrive t il ? Comment vont réagir les clans Cullen et Denali ?

Petit message pour « _twilight-et-the-vampire_ » : Quand tu mets l'adresse de ton blog dans ton review je ne peux le lire, tout comme ton adresse mail, le mieux serait que tu te crées un compte ainsi tu pourra voir mon adresse mail, en créant un compte tu pourrais ainsi suivre cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 ( Megara1 )** :

« Carlisle, je t'assure que je vais mieux « déclara Bella remarquant immédiatement combien il semblait soucieux « J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'allait pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, je ne peux y croire…et pourtant ! »

« Carlisle, au lieu de tous nous inquiéter, dis-nous ce qu'a Bella qu'on puisse trouver une solution à un quelconque problème » suggéra Jasper voulant rester maître de la situation.

« Quasiment tout les symptômes étaient là : les sautes d'humeur de Bella, ses envies de nourriture bizarre, son manque d'appétit quelques fois jusqu'à son évanouissement » Carlisle s'assit à côté de Bella et lui prit une main tremblante « Mon amour, tu es enceinte. »

A peine Carlisle eut-il fini sa phrase que toute sa famille et le clan Denali se mirent à parler ou à questionner le couple : un véritable brouhaha se créa alors que Bella, de sa main valide, se caressa le ventre.

« Un bébé, notre futur enfant, à Carlisle et moi » un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul en ressentant de sa main son ventre bouger « Mon dieu ! » s'exclama t elle « C'est impossible ! »

Toutes les voix se turent.

« Carlisle, comment ce fœtus peut-il déjà bouger ? De combien de mois suis-je enceinte ? Avec les différents symptômes je ne devrais l'être que de quelques semaines », Bella se rappela qu'il y a de cela trois semaines Carlisle et elles s'étaient aimés en oubliant les protections, elle s'était même dit après que ce n'était pas grave vu qu'il était vampire, Bella se leva brutalement « Est-ce que ce je porte est humain ? Normalement, avec tout ce que je ressens je devrais être enceinte d'au moins trois mois. »

« Bella, calme toi, le stress n'est pas bon pour le fœtus et pour toi…je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant j'aimerais que tout le monde se clame. »

« Carlisle a raison, une fois qu'il nous aura donné toutes les explications on pourra prendre des décisions » intervint Jasper envoyant des vagues de calme à tout les occupants de la pièce.

« Bella, d'après les tests tu es enceinte de 3 mois. »

« Mais c'est impossible, on a toujours été très prudents sauf… » Bella se tut et rougit « Et puis je pensais que les vampires ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants. »

« Deux vampires ensemble, non !, mais un vampire et un humain c'est très très rare mais cela existe. Le futur bébé est alors appelé un Dhampyr et grandit très rapidement en tant que fœtus, et en tant qu'humain sa croissance est rapide jusqu'à ses 18 ans. »

« Essaies tu de me dire que ce fœtus a été créée il y a un trois semaines mais qu'il a déjà trois mois ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Carlisme, comment sais-tu cela ? Pour ma part les Dhampyr n'étaient qu'un mythe pour les vampires souhaitant avoir un enfant… » déclara Eleazar.

« Il a du en croiser un, comme moi à l'époque de la guerre civile » suggéra Jasper.

« J'ai rencontré une famille à Voltera quand je travaillais pour nos rois, le vampire avait alors transformé sa femme après son accouchement. »

« Pourquoi alors croit-on qu'ils sont de simples mythes ? »

« Parce que les Volturi ont interdit cette race, savant mélange de vampire et d'humain. Ceux qui désobéissent à cette règle sont alors tués, sans exception. »

« Mon dieu, nous devons quitter au plus vite cette ville. Esmé étant partie chez les Volturi elle va les ramener ici ! »

Bella trembla de peur.

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas…je…c'est mon enfant, il…je l'aime et…ils ne me le prendront pas, je ne veux pas !"

« Nous allons tous le protéger Bella ! C'est aussi mon fils ou ma fille et je ne permettrais à personne de le toucher » Carlisle serra Bella dans ses bras.

« Si j'ai une quelconque vision d'Esmé, et ainsi un lien avec les Volturi je te préviendrais immédiatement Carlisle. »

« Parfait. Pour l'instant restons ici, un déménagement trop précipité serait suspect. A la moindre vision d'Alice nous quittons la ville. »

« Je pense aussi que si le danger se rapproche la meilleure solution sera la fuite » déclara Jasper parlant comme un ancien combattant.

« Bien » Carlisle se tourna vers Bella « Repose toi mon amour ! Tu risques d'être fatiguée rapidement. Pour ma part je vais à l'hôpital avec les garçons pour emprunter un appareil à faire une échographie. »

« Reviens vite, je ne suis pas fatiguée ! »

Mais Bella bailla et s'allongea sur le lit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, nous allons toutes veiller sur elle » lui promit Rosalie alors qu'il quittait la pièce avec beaucoup de mal.

Après l'annonce de la grossesse inattendue de Bella et la grande possibilité de problèmes graves avec les Volturi aucun Cullen, ni aucun Denali n'avaient pensé à Edward…il y avait de cela encore quelques jours il était la menace numéro un, plus maintenant !, et ce relâchement de surveillance, maintenant qu'Alice et ses visions étaient focalisées sur Esmé, avait permis à Kate d'espionner le petit groupe en toute tranquillité et ainsi de faire un rapport très complet à Edward.

« Ils semblent avoir d'autres problèmes plus importants que toi Edward…Esmé n'est plus avec eux. »

« C'est normal, elle ne veut pas choisir entre son fils et son âme sœur. »

« Tu crois vraiment que Carlisle et elle sont des âmes sœurs ? »

« Même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui est sûre c'est que mon soi-disant père et ma petite amie ne peuvent être ensemble. Cela me dégoûte ! »

« En parlant de ton ex elle semble malade, tous étaient vraiment inquiets pour elle. Je pensais que Carlisle allait rester avec elle mais il est parti avec les garçons. »

« Tout cela est très étrange. Lui qui ne se séparait pas d'elle jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a rendu malade sinon… »

« Je vais à nouveau les surveiller. Je te donne des nouvelles bientôt. »

« Merci Kate. »

« De rien, je suis derrière toi à 100 % »

Dans la maison de Carlisle et Bella cette dernière se réveilla car elle sentait le fœtus bouger en elle.

« Tout va bien Bella ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Rosalie toujours à son chevet.

« J'ai faim et soif… »

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose » proposa Rosalie.

« Merci, tu vas être une excellente tante Rosalie ! »

« Et Carlisle et toi, d'excellents parents » lui répondit Rosalie émue.

« J'espère que je ne te rends pas trop triste lorsque tu me vois enceinte…je sais qu'Esmé et toi rêviez d'être mère, pour Esmé de nouveau. »

Rosalie s'installa sur le lit à côté de Bella.

« C'est sûr que dans ma condition de vampire c'est cela que je regrette, de ne pas porter l'enfant d'Emmett mais je m'y suis fais. Et puis c'est déjà merveilleux d'être tante, c'est tellement inattendu. »

« J'ai tellement peur Rose, peur des Volturi, et peur d'Edward : Quelle réaction aura-t-il quand il saura que je suis enceinte de Carlisle, enceinte d'un Dhampyr ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on vous protégera. Je te le promets Bella. Personne ne te touchera, ni ne touchera l'enfant que tu portes. »

« Merci, j'avais besoin d'être rassurée. »

A une fenêtre de la maison Kate avait écouté toute la conversation et savait qu'en la rapportant à Edward elle allait marquer des points pour rester dans sa vie.

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

Prochainement : Comment va réagir Edward en apprenant que « Sa » Bella est enceinte de Carlisle ? Comment va se passer la grossesse de Bella ? Que se passera t il quand les volturi sauront que Bella est enceinte ?


	17. Chapter 15 RosieLagaffe

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Nous pensions que le chapitre 14 aurait eu un bon paquet de reviews avec la révélation sur le fait que Bella était enceinte, mais peut-être l'aviez vous déjà imaginé bien avant ? Ou peut-être le fait qu'elle ait un bébé n'est pas pour vous une bonne idée ?…Cependant elle va l'avoir, mais avec ce bébé beaucoup de soucis en perspectives arriveront : l'accouchement en lui-même, Edward, les Volturi…alors Bella et Carlisle seront ils heureux pour toujours ? La conclusion dans quelques chapitres !_

_Megara, Rosie-Lagaffe, Abby915_

* * *

Chapitre 15 ( Rosie-Lagaffe ) :

Kate avait entendu la conversation et s'était précipitée pour la raconter à Edward mais la réaction de ce dernier n'avait pas été celle qu'elle avait espéré.

- Edward, j'ai de nouvelles informations pour toi, vis-à-vis de ton humaine…"

- Bella

- Oui si tu veux elle n'est pas malade, ton père l'a simplement mise enceinte !

- Ce n'est pas possible

- Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, elle porte son enfant et tu ne peux plus l'avoir !

- J'ai toujours mes chances au contraire…

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

- Je n'ai que …

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas…

- Cette enfant ne devrait pas exister et je compte bien faire d'une pierre deux coups, me débarrasser de l'enfant, de ma stupide famille mais en priorité de mon père !

- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre alors ?

- J'ai ma petite idée »

Du coté de Carlisle et les garçons, tout avait été rapide. Il avait pris le nécessaire pour l'échographie et d'autres instruments pour les soins à la maternité sans éveiller l'attention. Carlisle avait peur pour Bella, mais il était très heureux aussi. Il avait confiance en lui, il savait que lors de la transformation de celle-ci après la naissance de l'enfant, tous se passerait bien. Ce qui l'effrayait était la réaction de Bella, elle détesterait peut-être l'enfant. Ce genre de grossesse était très difficile et elle pourrait en venir à vouloir tuer l'enfant. Carlisle ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Bella venait à lui demander de tuer leur enfant. Sortant de ses pensées, il était rentré à la maison avec Emmet et Jasper, là-bas le calme régnait . Tout le petit monde était au chevet de Bella, il l'entendait se plaindre et demander à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'elle n'était pas en sucre mais enceinte tout simplement et qu'elle pouvait encore marcher. Carlisle la fit descendre et lui fit l'échographie mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout, il ne pouvait même pas savoir de quel sexe était son bébé, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Tout ce qui comptait était de la protéger, elle et l'enfant.

Alice n'avait toujours pas de vision, ce qui était bon signe. Par contre, il ressentait un élan de possessivité envers Bella. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'il y ait autant de monde autour de sa femme le gênait. Il aurait tellement voulu ne partager ces moments qu'avec elle comme il y a quelque mois mais cela n'était plus possible et il devait faire avec. Bella, quant à elle, semblait sur le point d'exploser à force de se faire toucher le ventre par toutes les bonnes femmes de la maison. Mais Carlisle savait qu'elle était heureuse malgré tout cela grâce à Jasper. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé une famille et c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle stress dans son état.

* * *

Trois autres semaines étaient passées et Bella ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Elle était à six mois d'une grossesse humaine tandis que cela ne faisait qu'un mois et deux semaines qu'elle était enceinte. Le bébé était brutal, comme Carlisle l'avait prévu et ce dernier était très fier de sa femme : Elle encaissait tous les coups sans se plaindre. Elle souriait en parlant à son ventre, demandant à leur enfant d'être patient. Il les verrait bientôt et ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais ils savaient tous et surtout Jasper à quel point elle souffrait. Carlisle ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager à part être à ses côtés dans ce pénible et fatiguant voyage. Il avait déjà dû lui remettre deux ou trois côtes en place en l'espace de quatre jours, et sans parler des quelques hémorragies qu'il avait stoppé.

- Carlisle je crois que nous allons avoir un joueur de football.

- Moi j'aimerais une fille ma chérie.

- Moi je veux un beau gars qui ressemblera à son père.

- J'en suis flatté mais…

- Aie !

-Tu as mal ?

- Non c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas »

Carlisle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore sourire. C'était la femme la plus belle et courageuse qu'il avait rencontré. Il remerciait aussi beaucoup Jasper qui aidait énormément Bella à avoir des émotions positive, même si comme il le disait « elle aime tellement votre enfant que je n'ai pas besoin de lui envoyer grand chose » Carlisle se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter.

Pendant ce temps là, Edward avait élaboré son plan et attendait le bon moment pour le mettre en place mais les acteurs principaux de sa victoire n' étaient pas encore arrivés.

* * *

Bella en était désormais à son neuvième mois de grossesse vampirique mais les changements qui s'étaient fait n'avaient pas d'explication pour Carlisle. Le bébé avait soudainement arrêté de broyer Bella de l'intérieur comme le disait Emmet et cette dernière s'était remise à marcher et à manger de la nourriture normale avec quelques fois encore des envies de sang. Tous savaient que la naissance était pour bientôt mais les changements du corps de Bella depuis trois semaines étaient inexplicables. Elle semblait si normale, ou plutôt sa grossesse semblait humaine tout à coup, Alice avait eu des visions de l'enfant dans les bras de Carlisle mais cela restait flou tout comme le sexe de celui-ci. Aucun mouvement du côté des Volturi, ce qui réjouissait tout le monde. Une fuite dans l'état de Bella serait dangereuse.

Trois semaines plus tôt Edward avait commencé son plan et s'était dirigé impatiemment vers ses invités d'honneur, faisant en sorte bien sûr que Alice n' ait aucun indice sur ce qu'il préparait. Il se retrouva donc ainsi face aux Volturi et à sa mère.

- Esmé comme je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Edward, mon fils dis-moi que tu as fini par te calmer et que tu as oublié cette stupide vengeance.

-Oui maman je l'ai oublié par contre vous ne vous êtes pas déplacé pour rien.

- Comment ça ? dit Marcus

- Et bien il semblerait que Bella porte un enfant, nous savons tous ce que cela veut dire, dit Edward cachant un rictus

- Tu dis la vérité Edward, elle porte son enfant, murmura presque Esmée.

- Oui »

Quand Edward releva enfin la tête vers les Volturi, il était satisfait de son coup. Il savait que Aro ne tolèrerait jamais l'existence de l'enfant et le tuerait sur le champ. Mais Carlisle ne laisserait pas faire une telle chose, et en voulant protéger cette chose que Bella mettrait au monde, il serait tuer comme toute personne qui se mêlera à la bataille , il demanda simplement aux Volturi de lui laisser Bella.

« - Tu ne peux pas souhaiter la mort de ta famille Edward ?

- Et pourquoi pas maman ? Ne t'es-tu pas amourachée de l'un des hommes qui a mis en place cette loi ?, je ne fais que respecter les règles !

- Parce qu'elles t'arrangent, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t' arriver ?

- J'ai grandi Esmé

- Non, tu es devenu fou.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment seulement si tu le dis par amour"

Ils reprirent tous la route vers la maison de Carlisle, respectant les consignes d'Edward de ne pas penser à une idée fixe pendant longtemps sans quoi avant qu' ils arrivent dans trois semaine, ils seraient déjà partit partis.

Mais les trois semaines passèrent et les Volturi n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la maison dont les occupants n'étaient pas préparés à un éventuel combat, trop occupés à soutenir Carlisle qui aidait Bella à mettre au monde leur enfant.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Prochainement : L'arrivée des Volturi sera t elle dramatique pour notre couple préféré ? Les Cullen et les Denali peuvent ils trouver un moyen de tout conclure de manière pacifique ? Bella va t elle mourir ?


	18. Chapter 16 Abby915

_Bonjour à tous,_

_On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin, et désormais dans chaque chapitre il y aura des réponses aux nombreuses questions que vous vous posez._

_Merci beaucoup à **Cristal83** ( très bonne idée dans ta review, nous n'y avions pas pensé, mais pourquoi pas ? ! ), et **Grazie** ( notre inconditionnelle revieweuse )_

_Megara1, Abby915 et Rosie-Lagaffe_

* * *

Chapitre 16 ( Abby915 ) :

Bella faisait tout pour rester maitre d'elle-même mais la souffrance qu'elle ressentait se faisait de plus en plus forte, de moins en moins supportable. Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant qu'elle appréhendait ce moment, tout en le désirant ardemment. Carlisle et Jasper restaient constamment à ses côtés depuis quelques jours, le premier s'inquiétait constamment de son bien-être et le second essayait d'amoindrir ses souffrances au maximum, mais avec de moins en moins d'efficacité. Son besoin et surtout son envie de sang étaient de plus en plus importants. Jamais elle n'aurait un jour crû pouvoir ne serait-ce que supporter cette odeur et maintenant, elle s'en délectait. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être plus forte, et grâce à lui la douleur diminuait, durant un moment du moins. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de son lit sur lequel elle avait pour consigne de se reposer, puis un second et alors que le troisième franchissait ses lèvres, Carlisle se matérialisa à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit doucement, essayant d'atténuer son air inquiet, sans résultats même s'il lui rendit son sourire. Sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'échanger un mot, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la portant telle une mariée, et elle nicha son cou dans celui du blond, inspirant son odeur par bouffées. Elle savait que ça lui donnait l'air d'une junkie en manque mais elle s'en fichait, autre que le sang, seules la présence et l'odeur de Carlisle semblaient rassurer l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Il la déposa sur le canapé, comme si elle était en porcelaine et l'embrassa sur le front. Rosalie et Alice discutaient chiffons alors qu'Emmett et Jasper jouaient à un jeu de voiture sur la console. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, et elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes seulement, elle se sentait tellement mieux lorsque qu'ils étaient avec elle, sa famille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement réveillée par un cri de pur souffrance et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Carlisle, paniqué, au dessus d'elle qu'elle comprit que c'était elle qui avait crié, et qui continuait de hurler. Son ventre semblait se tordre et se déchirer à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle demanda du sang et la seconde qui suivit, elle avalait le liquide rouge en grande goulées. Elle sentait la douleur s'amenuiser et elle se détendit. Au moment où elle lâcha la paille, la douleur revint, fulgurante et plus intense, beaucoup plus intense, trop même car son corps rejeta cette douleur et elle se mit à vomir violemment, à vomir du sang. Elle paniquait elle aussi, tout ce liquide rouge, partout, c'était impressionnant, effrayant. Puis alors qu'elle croyait n'avoir jamais eu aussi mal, elle sentit ses chairs être blessées, meurtries, déchiquetées. Et elle comprit, elle comprit comment l'enfant allait sortir de son corps, elle comprit que cette grossesse n'aurait rien de commun, et elle se demanda fugacement si elle survivrait à cela. Et puis, elle se mit à sourire, peu importait si elle survivait, tant que son enfant vivrait, tant que ce petit être accompagnerait son père, alors tout irait bien. Elle voulait dire à Carlisle que tout irait bien, qu'elle l'aimait mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle se sentit partir et s'évanouit.

Quand Bella avait crié, tous les vampires s'étaient tournés vers elle, surprit et effrayés, incapable de faire un mouvement suite à ce cri déchirant. Carlisle avait été le premier à réagir, il s'était précipité vers sa belle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, cherchant la cause de ce cri. Son visage était déformé par la douleur et elle ne cessait de hurler et malgré la situation, il se remercia d'avoir fait insonoriser tout l'appartement. Il commença lui-même à souffrir et ne comprit pas comment cela était possible, il lui était impossible de ressentir ce genre de douleur à moins que...il chercha Jasper du regard et le trouva affligé, dans l'autre coin de la pièce. Il dit à Alice de partir avec lui, de l'emmener loin, loin d'ici et lorsqu'ils disparurent, il se sentit mieux pendant une seconde, avant de reposer ses yeux sur son amour. Elle continuait de crier et elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il ne comprenait rien, sauf un mot : "sang". Rosalie apporta rapidement un verre de sang avec une paille et Bella se jeta dessus, semblant s'en délecter et se calmer. Cela dura 15 secondes, 15 secondes au cours desquelles le temps sembla s'arrêter et la douleur de Bella disparaitre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle, plus fort encore, se tenant le ventre alors qu'une expression de pure frayeur passait sur son visage, avant d'être remplacée par un sourire, et de la joie à l'état pur. Puis plus rien, elle s'effondra dans ses bras et le silence retomba sur la pièce. Il la mena rapidement dans son bureau aménagé sommairement pour l'occasion et la déposa sur une table. Le stress commençait à le submerger mais il se devait de rester calme. Elle respirait, Bella respirait et son cœur battait encore, c'était sur cela qu'il devait se concentrer. Elle commença à saigner, son t-shirt devenait rouge mais pas à l'endroit où il aurait dû. Il prit les premiers ciseaux qu'il trouvait et découpait rapidement le vêtement avant de rester un moment paralysé. Le ventre de Bella était ouvert, comme déchiqueté et un doigt dépassait, puis une main. Il ne savait pas comment faire cette fois-ci, aucune école n'enseignait ce genre de situation. Il inspira un grand coup, se demandant comment faire pour gérer la situation alors que Rose paniquait, hurlait que ce n'était pas normal et que les battements de cœur de Bella ralentissaient. Il devait agir, maintenant.

* * *

Dehors, les Volturis étaient devant l'immeuble depuis un petit moment maintenant. Jasper et Alice venaient de partir, de s'enfuir serait un terme plus correct. Mais cela leur assurait au moins qu'Alice n'avait pas eu de visions d'eux, jamais ils ne seraient partis s'ils avaient eu vent de leur arrivée. Esmée prit la main de Marcus dans la sienne et il la serra en retour. Il était là pour elle, si elle avait besoin, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Aro s'avança et ils le suivirent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, silencieux. Arrivés devant la porte, aucun bruit ne filtrait. Aro savait qu'il devrait la jouer fine, Carlisle était intelligent, à peu près autant que lui. Il sonna, une première fois mais personne ne répondit, pourtant ils devaient être là, ils s'étaient bien assurés qu'ils y soient. Il sonna une seconde fois mais n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. Sa patience attiendrait ses limites alors qu'il sonnait une troisième fois et alors qu'il allait s'impatienter, la porte s'ouvrait sur une Rosalie paniquée.

"Bonjour Rosalie, la salua-t-il, nous pouvons entrer ?"

"Ce, ce n'est pas le bon moment."

"Nous avons à parler pourtant."

"Hum...juste, pourriez attendre juste une..."

"...Qu'est-ce que cette odeur ? l'interrompit-il. Du sang ? Du sang, humain ?"

"Quoi, ne, non, bien sûr que non !"

Il lui tendit la main et alors qu'elle allait la lui refuser, son regard l'en dissuada. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, délicatement, comme s'il allait l'embrasser mais se contenta d'afficher un air surpris et de la pousser pour entrer. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau, suivant l'odeur du sang, suivit du reste des Volturi et d'Esmée, dont sa main dans celle de Marcus n'échappa pas à Rosalie. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre, ils retinrent tous un cri d'effroi alors qu'une petite chose dans les mains d'Emmett se mettait à pleurer.

_A Suivre…_

* * *

Prochainement : L'arrivée des Volturi va t il empêcher Bella et Carlisle d'être heureux pour toujours ? Bella, arrivera t elle à survivre à la naissance de leur enfant ? Que vont décider les Volturi concernant le bébé ?


	19. Chapter 17 Megara1

Bonjour à toutes,

Avant de lire ce nouveau chapitre nous tenions à remercier les revieweur(se)s qui ont écrit un petit mot pour le chapitre précédent sans se logger :

**christal83** : Merci pour ton message. C'est toujours cool de savioir que depuis si longtemps vous tous continuiez à aimer cette histoire

**Lulu **: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer...c'est peut être ton premier review, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Et avoir un(e) nouvel(le) revieweur(se) cela fait toujours très plaisir.

_Megara1, Abby915 et Rosie-Lagaffe_

PS : Autre petite précision, étant en vacances pendant une semaine je compte poster le premier chapitre de ma première Bella/Aro sur ce site durant le courant de la semaine. Le sondage que j'ai fais était très favorable 9 personnes /10 avait signalé qu'elles étaient intéréssées par ce couple et 1/10 avait répondu peut-être. J'espère que vous y jetterez un coup d'oeil et que vous l'aimerez. Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 17 Megara1**:

Carlisle n'avait pas encore remarqué l'arrivée des Volturi, et malgré les pleurs de son nouveau né qui ainsi prouvait qu'il était en bonne santé il n'était que concentré sur sa moitié qui ne respirait déjà plus.

« Mon dieu, que dois je faire ? Bella, réveille toi s'il te plaît ! Je ne peux te transformer alors que tu es inconsciente… »

« Emmett, passe nous l'abomination ! » s'exclama Caius, qui après avoir longtemps fixé le bébé, expliqua en une phrase ce que les Volturi voulaient faire : détruire l'enfant.

Carlisle sembla mieux se maîtriser en écoutant la voix autoritaire de Caius, il délaissa quelques secondes Bella des yeux et se reporta sur sa fille et la merveille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Emmett, passe moi ma fille. Bella aimerait la sentir, elle pourra peut être ainsi se réveiller » déclara t il en tendant les bras.

« Carlisle… » commença Aro d'une voix menaçante.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Aro. Si j'ai été plus qu'un simple vampire à tes yeux, un ami, tu me laisserais quelques minutes avec la femme que j'aime et notre enfant. »

« Aro, s'il vous plaît » intervint Esmé « Ne rendez pas cela encore plus cruel. »

Carlisle remarqua son ex femme qui s'agrippait à la main de Marcus.

« Nous ne sommes pas pressés Aro, laissons leur un peu de temps » insista Marcus.

Caius eut un soupir exaspéré quand Aro ne fit rien alors que Carlisle prit sa fille et la reposa sur le ventre, éventré, de Bella.

« Mon amour, sens notre miracle. C'est une petite fille, elle est aussi jolie que toi, elle a tes beaux yeux bruns. Tu dois combattre Bella, tu as encore tellement de choses à faire.»

Dans la forêt de White Horse alors qu'Alice regardait son mari se sustenter d'un chevreuil pour qu'il évite une nouvelle crise elle eut une vision.

« Jasper ! Nous devons revenir immédiatement chez Carlisle et Bella : les volturi sont là, l'accouchement s'est très mal passé. Carlisle et Bella vont avoir besoin de nous. »

« J'ai encore besoin de reprendre des forces. Retourne y, je reviendrais rapidement. »

« Tu en es sure ? »

« Oui, fonce. Notre famille a besoin de toi. »

Alice mit seulement quelques secondes pour revenir dans le bureau de Carlisle, pour assister au spectacle désolant qui s'offrait à elle mais aussi pour être témoin comme tout ceux de la pièce d'un miracle : le bébé, posé sur Bella, dégagea un rayon de lumière si fort qu'il éblouit tout le monde et créa comme un halo autour du corps de Bella.

« Mais que diable se passe t il ? Si c'est un de vos plans pour vous soustraire à nous Carlisle vous nous prenez vraiment pour des imbéciles ! s'exclama Caius prêt à tuer le couple et le bébé.

« Ne faites rien ! » s'écria Alice « Le bébé est en train de guérir Bella et de la transformer…c'est incroyable mais je l'ai vu ! »

« Alors ainsi cet aberration aurait ce pouvoir, comme c'est intéressant ! » déclara Aro regardant maintenant lé bébé avec convoitise.

« Ma sœur essaye seulement de vous embrouiller Aro ! » s'était alors écria Edward qui était resté lui aussi longtemps muet par le spectacle qu'offrait Carlisle, Bella et le bébé.

« Attendez, regardez, la lumière se tarit petit à petit » remarqua Rosalie.

« Bella, oh mon dieu, Bella, ses blessures, elles sont entièrement guéries, je ne peux y croire » déclara Emmett, le plus près du couple.

« Bella, mon amour, notre fille t'a sauvé, réveille toi. »

Et seulement après ce miracle Carlisle remarqua combien la femme de sa vie était magnifique : elle avait une peau parfaite, plus aucunes coupures, ecchymoses, cicatrices…, ses cheveux brillaient d'un éclat quasiment hypnotiques et quand elle ouvrit les yeux il sut qu'il avait devant lui un vampire, comme lui : ils étaient d'un magnifique doré.

« Tu es si magnifique mon amour, le vampire par excellence. »

« Tu as réussi à me sauver…mais je croyais que la transformation me ferait hurler de douleur, et là je n'ai senti qu'une douce chaleur » répondit Bella d'une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine tant elle était musicale.

« Je ne t'ai pas transformé : l'amour que tu as posé sur ton ventre l'a fait. Notre fille a ce don, elle est sublime. »

Bella s'assit sur la table, tout en gardant sa fille contre elle.

« Elle est si belle, elle te ressemble tellement. »

« Je vois plus toi en elle que moi » répondit Carlisle souriant à la nouvelle femme de sa vie.

« Elle vous ressemble à tout les deux » trancha Alice.

Belle regarda sa meilleure amie, lui sourit puis remarqua des vampires qu'elle reconnut immédiatement du fait de leur yeux rouges rubis : les volturi instinctivement elle serra plus sa fille contre elle.

« N'essayez pas de la toucher ! Cette merveille est un miracle, je ne vous le permettrais pas. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, Bella, Carlisle, les volturi sont les rois du monde vampire, ils le gouvernement et nous devons accepter leur loi : pas d'hybride, ni de bébé vampire » annonça alors Edward.

« Sauf s'il a un don unique, comme quasiment chaque membre de notre garde Edward, et c'est le cas de leur fille. Pour être certain je dois la toucher. »

Carlisle savait que le combat contre les Volturi était perdu d'avance, il pria juste pour qu'en touchant sa fille Aro ne découvrit rien d'extraordinaire et les laisse, lui et toute sa famille en paix il ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'un des rois de son monde soit projeté hors de la pièce, loin, très loin, et qu'il percute la baignoire de la salle de bain quelques mètres plus loin.

« Alec, Jane, attaquez les ! Nous voulons ce bébé ! » hurla Caius quelques secondes après.

« Rapprochez vous de moi » annonça Bella à sa famille et ses amis « J'arrive à vous protéger. »

« Alors c'est toi ? Tu as aussi un don, tu étais née pour être vampire Bella, tu vas tous nous sauver ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Bella ne pourra pas nous protéger éternellement Alice, nous devons trouver une autre solution » murmura Carlisle.

« Maître, nos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas, un bouclier semble les empêcher d'agir » déclara Jane comme à regret.

« Aro, nous ne voulons pas entamer une guerre. Je propose à Eleazar d'utiliser son pouvoir pour connaître celui de ma fille et de Bella, et après je te propose d'en discuter calmement. »

« Vu que je vois qu'actuellement il n'y a pas d'issue possible j'accepte » déclara Aro déjà revenu dans la pièce.

« Je vais simplement demande à la personne qui s'occupe du bouclier de l'abaisser lorsqu'on aura trouvé une solution. Tu dois comprendre que je ferais tout pour protéger ma famille et mes amis et ce bouclier est une énorme protection. »

« Bien, Eleazar, faites. »

**A SUIVRE ! !**

* * *

Prochain chapitre ( Rosie-Lagaffe ) : Que va annoncer Eleazar aux autres vampires ? Bella et son bébé sont ils des dangers pour les Volturi ? Est-ce qu'Edward va enfin se montrer raisonnable ?


	20. Chapter 18 RosieLagaffe

Bonjour à tous,

Me voici de retour après une semaine de vacances au soleil ( cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien ). Je vous propose donc ci-joint l'avant dernier chapitre de " **Renouveau** " et d'ici le courant de la semaine prochaine ( semaine où je suis encore en vacances ) un nouveau chapitre de " **Ma nouvelle vie vampirique** " ( une Bella/Aro ).  
Merci pour votre soutien.  
A bientôt.  
Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 18 ( Rosie – Lagaffe ) :**

La tension était à son comble dans la pièce, Aro et ses frères semblaient prêts à attaquer au moindre signe de faiblesse. Carlisle qui ne savait pas si le bouclier tiendrait longtemps paniquait intérieurement. Dans ce duel de regard, Eleazar s'approcha de ce qui lui semblait être la limite du bouclier et regarda Carlisle qui se tourna vers sa compagne et son enfant ne sachant que dire mais, le bouclier disparut et réapparut aussitôt après avoir laissé Eleazar passer.

Aro pesta mais resta immobile, il lui fallait garder son calme pour la suite, Eleazar s'approcha d'abord de Bella et fut surpris : elle ne semblait plus humaine, malgré ce qu'il avait entendu sortir de la bouche de Carlisle : comment avait-elle pu être transformée si vite ? Voulant éclaircir les choses il demanda à tout le monde de sortir sauf Carlisle. Personne ne bougea malgré le regard suppliant de Bella qui voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et si le problème venait de leur enfant ou bien d'elle, même si elle se savait qu'elle était le coupable pour le bouclier. Carlisle préféra descendre pour mieux surveiller ses invités, si Alice disait vrai, Bella ne craignait rien et serait une vampire des plus " parfaite " même si à ses yeux elle était déjà la femme qu'Alice semblait avoir vue en vision.

Le combat entre les vampires était prêt à éclater mais, étrangement aucun n'osa faire le premier geste, trop curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

" La situation est tout de même risible n'est-ce pas ? " lança Edward

Tous le regardèrent attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas :

« Ne me regardez pas avec cette tête, ma mère enfin ce qu'il en restait est avec l'un de nos rois, mon père avec la femme que j'aimais... »

« Dois-je en conclure cher frère que le fait que tu en parles au passé signifie que tu ne l'aimes plus ? » Ricana Rosalie

« Je l'aimerais sans doute toute ma vie, mais tout semble nous séparer maintenant alors à quoi bon continuer. »

« Tu as pris la bonne décision mon fils " lui dit Esmée en lui donnant une étreinte.

Marcus en fut jaloux mais ne le montra pas, les Cullen semblaient avoir réglé leur conflit en un rien de temps, mais il se demande ce que cachait la soudaine docilité d'Edward ? Chacun Cullen se regarda chaleureusement et Esmée s'approcha même de son ancien mari pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots rassurants, ils semblaient être redevenu une famille, Marcus toussa, chose ridicule, pour se faire remarquer aux yeux de sa femme, qui ne tarda pas à retrouver ses bras, semblant comprendre ce qui se tramait, Esmée était fière d'apprendre qu'il l'aimait assez pour se monter aussi maladroit devant tous. Il semblait que pour lui Carlisle Cullen soit et restera sans doute son rival pour l'éternité.

Alice sembla quant à elle très intéressée par l'avenir de son frère, sans en avertir personne elle s'éclipsa de la pièce, pour mieux réfléchir à la vision d'Edward qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt : Elle l'avait vu heureux comme jamais mais étrangement cette petite fille qu'il serrait contre lui ne semblait pas être sa fille. C'est là qu'elle remarqua la tendresse qu'il avait eue dans le regard pendant qu'il observait l'enfant. Satisfaite et sachant que tout se passerait bien, Alice comprit que son frère avait pris sa décision et qu'il semblait être tombé sous le charme de la petite Carla par je ne sais quel sortilège. Elle attendrait que tous soient partis pour en parler avec lui.

À l'étage, Eleazar était fasciné par Bella et l'enfant, tout d'abord les blessures de celle-ci avaient complètement guéri : il avait bel et bien devant lui une femme-vampire, transformée de façon bien étrange et rapide. Il voulait d'abord résoudre le mystère de Bella avant celui de l'enfant : elle avait bien le pouvoir d'appliquer un bouclier physique et mental, toutes les attaques n'auraient aucun effet sur elle et sur ceux qu'elle protégeaient, avec encore plus d'entraînement, son bouclier risquerait fort bien de devenir infranchissable, le chef du clan Denali s'était dit à ce moment là " heureusement que je suis son allié et non son ennemi car elle pourrait si elle le voudrait par le simple contact de son bouclier réduire en cendres n'importe lequel de ses adversaires ". Carlisle semblait avoir pour femme une arme et un bouclier très puissant, tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour Bella, il se penchant alors vers l'adorable petite fille qui à travers ses yeux semblait lire son âme. Il était surpris, avait-elle le même don que lui, une chose était sûre, elle était puissante et le serait plus encore. Mais elle ne représentera aucun danger pour les Volturi tant que ceux-ci ne s'attaqueront pas à sa famille.

Eleazar avait du mal à cerner toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, mais l'enfant semblait avoir un grand pouvoir de guérison autant sur les vampires, que sur les humains ou les loups, sans doute. Il essaya de voir plus mais rien ne se passa…

" Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas s'il te plaît " murmura Bella qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait advenir d'elle et de sa fille

« Rien de grave, que de bonnes choses, mais Bella tu n'es plus humaine. »

« C'est impossible, je n'ai pas été mordu ? »

« Oui mais il semble qu'en te soignant ta fille t'ait automatiquement transformée. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a fait, je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer l'origine de ce pouvoir. »

« Merci quand même. Je pense que tu peux leur demander de revenir. »

Eleazar alla chercher tout le monde et leur expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert. Les Volturi maintenaient que Bella et l'enfant représentaient un danger mais, Carlisle leur répondit que tant qu'ils seraient des vampires du clan Cullen sa femme et sa fille ne se rebelleraient pas, ni ne conspireraient car le fait même de faire partie de sa famille incluait le fait de faire le bien et non le mal et qu'il serait totalement inconcevable qu'il laisse les choses se passer autrement.

Bella rassura les Volturi à son tour en argumentant sur le fait que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de vivre tranquillement avec sa famille loin, du sang et des batailles, qu'elle aspirait à une vie humaine pour sa fille et non celle d'un vampire et que ce qu'ils semblaient tous les trois imaginer n'était pas prêt de se passer.

Carlisle demanda alors que les Volturi leur laissent un peu de temps pour prendre une décision quand à sa femme et à sa fille, il ne pouvait pas le faire tout de suite et avait besoin d'en parler en famille et au calme. Aro, Caius et Marcus, malgré le fait qu'ils désapprouvaient, savaient qu'ils étaient partis depuis trop longtemps de Volterra. Ils exigèrent qu'une fois la décision prise, la totalité de la famille se présente devant eux dans trois mois, Carlisle les remercia et leur dit que c'était plus qu'assez pour qu'il en arrive à une conclusion.

Esmée ne se sentant pas concernée rentra à Volterra avec Marcus et les autres. Edward resta mais n'expliqua pas pourquoi, Kate s'en alla ne se sentant pas à sa place, une colère sourde grondant au fond de la gorge Les Denali furent heureux et soulagés que la situation ne soit pas plus grave. Ce fut un problème de plus de régler pour Carlisle, il n'y avait plus de soucis à se faire pour le fils en colère et jaloux, il leur fallait se focaliser sur Bella et l'enfant.

Personne ne remarqua à ce moment-là que Bella s'était endormie, c'est Jasper qui en revenant de la chasse avait lancé " je vois que tous s'est bien passé, j'ai croisé les Volturi, ils ne semblaient pas heureux mais il n'y avait plus aucune aura meurtrière en eux, je vois que Bella s'est endormie, c'est sans doute normal après son accouchement. "

« C'est impossible qu'elle dorme » lança Rosalie

« Mais pourtant c'est bien ce qu'elle fait non ? » Dit Jasper tout en pointant le doigt dans la direction de Bella

Ils se retournèrent tous comme un seul vampire et Carlisle s'avança pour écouter, n'étant pas certain de ce qui se passait et si ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, deux cœurs battaient et il semblait que c'était ceux de sa fille et de Bella, mais lui ainsi que tout les autres avaient assisté à la transformation de Bella, mais que se passait-il ? Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, Carlisle aurait dû se poser une autre question, concernant la réaction d'Edward : était-il vraiment prêt à abandonner Bella ?

Kate, à l'extérieur de la maison, pensait à la réaction d'Edward qui était resté, elle le pensait, pour Bella mais elle n'avait pas les dons d'Alice et ne pouvait pas savoir que la rivale qu'elle voulait voir à terre n'était pas la bonne.

A SUIVRE...

Prochain chapitre ( Abby915 ) : Le final de notre histoire, les Cullen et les Denali de retour à Voltera...auront ils une fin heureuse malgré les menaces de Volturi et de Kate ?


	21. Chapter 19 Abby915

_Bonjour à tous,  
A la fin de ce chapitre, pour tout les amoureux de cette histoire, une petite surprise qui, nous espérons, vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 ( Abby 915 ) :**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que la petite Carla était née et elle avait bien grandi. Plus encore qu'elle ne l'aurait dû puisqu'elle avait à présent l'apparence d'une petite fille de 4 ans. Son incroyable croissance inquiétait d'ailleurs toute la famille Cullen et plus particulièrement Carlisle, Bella et –chose qui avait surpris tout le monde- Edward. Ce dernier montrait un attachement sans limite à l'enfant. Lui et les autres Cullen étaient restés –sauf Esmée- avec Carlisle et Bella et même si une certaine nostalgie teintait encore son regard lorsqu'il se portait sur cette dernière, l'arrivée de Carla lui rendait immédiatement le sourire. Il la portait d'ailleurs dans ses bras en montant dans l'avion qui devait les emmener jusqu'à Volterra. Ils avaient préférés prendre un petit avion privé plutôt qu'un engin de ligne pour éviter tout accident. En effet, si Bella n'avait étonnamment aucun problème à se contenir face au sang humain, ce n'était pas exactement le cas de sa fille qui, vu son jeune âge, se laissait parfois emporter. Et puisqu'ils se rendaient chez les Volturis pour leur montrer qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger –et aussi pour essayer de trouver une explication à sa croissance hors-norme- il aurait été mal vu que quelqu'un –ou quelques uns- meurent malencontreusement au cours du voyage. Ce dernier se passa heureusement sans encombre même si on pouvait sentir une certaine tension dans l'habitacle. Les Volturi n'étaient pas connus pour leur impartialité en toutes circonstances et Carlisle –ainsi que les Cullen dans leur ensemble- préféreraient que le sort de sa fille et de sa femme ne se joue pas sur un coup de tête d'Aro. Arrivés à l'aéroport de Rome ils furent accueillis par 3 voitures avec chauffeur qui les conduisirent à la cité du clan des Italiens.

* * *

De son côté, Esmée ne cessait d'arpenter la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Marcus depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Elle avait tenté de connaitre la décision des Volturi vis-à-vis de la nouvelle femme et de la fille de son ex-mari mais Marcus se refusait à tout autre commentaire que " Nous avons pris ton avis en compte, ainsi que celui de Carlisle. Nous avons évalué les risques, nous allons les rencontrer, et arrivera ce qui arrivera. " Et cela avait le don de l'agacer. Certes, elle adorait son nouvel amant -elle pouvait même avouer l'aimer- mais cela n'empêchait en rien son inquiétude de grandir. Et s'ils décidaient que la menace était trop grande ? Et s'ils décrétaient leurs pouvoirs trop dangereux ? Et si leurs pouvoirs étaient réellement trop dangereux ? Carlisle ne se remettrait pas de la perte de sa femme et de sa fille. Et Esmée avait beau ne plus en être amoureuse, elle ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Et si… ?

" Calme-toi Esmée. " l'interrompit Marcus sans relever la tête de son livre ancien. " Je sens ton anxiété jusqu'ici, nous accordes-tu si peu de confiance ? "

" Bien sûr que je te…enfin vous fait confiance. " soupira-t-elle. " Seulement…ils restent ma famille, mes enfants et…et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir les protéger. "

Marcus ferma son livre et se leva gracieusement. Il marcha jusqu'à sa compagne, se dit à quel point il la trouvait belle dans cette robe rouge et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il lui prit la main, l'entrainant à sa suite avant d'ajouter :

" Allons dans la grande salle, ils sont arrivés. "

Esmée prit une forte inspiration inutile et suivit son compagnon. Advienne que pourra.

Edward refusait tout bonnement de lâcher la petite. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Carlisle. C'était sa fille bon sang, sa fille ! Et il refusait de devoir la partager avec toute autre personne que Bella. Il souffla une fois de plus en adressant à Edward un regard emplit de reproches avant de croiser les bras, boudeur. Sa femme pouffa avant de lui faire remarquer à quel point son comportement était puéril et il se détendit, juste à temps pour voir entrer dans la grande salle les Volturi et son ex-femme.

" Carlisle, mon ami " s'exclama Aro. " Je suis ravi de constater que tu as tenu promesse, je n'en attendais certes pas moins de toi mais tout de même, il est vrai qu'à notre âge il est plutôt difficile de garder la mesure du temps. J'avais moi-même presqu'oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. " S'esclaffa-t-il tout en prenant place sur son siège.

Il laissa ensuite glisser son regard sur toute sa famille avant de s'arrêter plus longtemps sur Carla. Il parut pensif et Carlisle s'attendait à une demande d'explication sur sa croissance rapide mais le chef du clan italien se contenta de sourire et de demander s'il y avait eu un quelconque accident ou une avancée de ses pouvoirs.

" Et bien, non. Elle se nourrit comme nous et n'a jamais manqué à notre régime. Il lui est bien sûr parfois encore difficile de se maitriser en présence d'humains mais nous la surveillons et veillons à ce qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux. Et aucune avancée du côté de ses pouvoirs, ou de ceux de ma femme. Cependant…comme tu l'as certainement constaté, elle grandit vite. "

" Visiblement, en effet. "

" Nous ne connaissons pas la raison de cette croissance rapide mais je… "

" …ne t'en fais pas. " l'interrompit Marcus. " Cette croissance est tout à fait normal, pour un hybride. Nous nous sommes renseignés et avons constaté qu'elle n'était pas si unique. "

" Oh… " s'exclama Bella. " Mais et…enfin c'est…et ensuite ? "

" Elle continuera de grandir jusqu'à atteindre la fin de sa période de puberté puis cessera de vieillir, pour tout jamais. "

Un soupir de soulagement échappa aux Cullen ainsi qu'à Esmée qui ne savait rien de tout cela. Elle était la femme de l'un des dirigeants du clan le plus puissant de cette planète, mais elle ne pouvait cependant pas avoir accès à toutes les informations, pour l'instant. Elle devait d'abord prouver son amour pour Marcus et se montrer digne de confiance envers les Volturi.

" Bien. " reprit Aro. " Tout ceci est très bien et pour l'instant, la situation semble sous contrôle, cependant…nous aimerions qu'elle le reste. Et c'est pourquoi nous souhaiterions pouvoir garder un œil sur celle-ci. "

" Bien sûr… " hésita Carlisle.

" Thaëlys… " murmura Aro, la seconde suivante, la jeune femme apparaissait à ses côtés. " Je sais que vous l'appréciez, du moins, certainement plus que certains autres de nos gardes et je voudrais qu'elle passe vous voir environ tous les trois mois pour une durée indéterminée à ce jour. Cela ne lui prendra pas longtemps et s'il y avait un problème, elle pourrait intervenir immédiatement. "

Carlisle se tourna vers Bella, une question muette dans les yeux. La jeune femme acquiesça, souriante, et le vampire donna son accord.

" Dans ce cas, " applaudit Aro en se levant. " C'est parfait ! Vous resterez bien quelques jours, histoire que l'on puisse profiter de votre présence et apprendre à connaître la petite Carla. "

" Et bien…je suppose que l'on peut rester un ou deux jours en effet. " acquiesça Carlisle.

Après tout, les Volturi venaient de résoudre le mystère de la croissance de Carla et semblaient plutôt avenants à leur encontre. De plus, il pourrait pour discuter quelque peu avec Esmée et Marcus. Il aimait Bella plus que tout mais il voulait être certain que son ex-femme serait entre de bonnes mains, et heureuse.

A SUIVRE...( voici notre surprise, un dernier chapitre )

* * *

Dernier chapitre ( Megara1 ) : Les Cullen à Voltera, de retour à White Horse, un soucis ( Kate ) qu'ils doivent régler, et une fin.


	22. Conclusion ( 1ère partie ) Megara1

Bonjour à tous,  
Finalement la conclusion de cette histoire se fera en 3 parties, la première ( ci-dessous ) sera celle de Megara1, après il y aura Rosie-Lagaffe et pour finir Abby915, ainsi au final vous aurez plusieurs courtes parties mais qui feront une belle conclusion.  
Pour ma part je mets un point final, dans ce chapitre, au séjour des Cullen et des Dénali à Voltera, et j'écris aussi la dernière véritable scène du couple Marcus/Esmé.  
A bientôt donc, pour la suite de cette conclusion.  
Les 3 auteurs.

* * *

**Conclusion, partie 1 ( Megara1 )** :

Marcus n'apprécia vraiment pas lorsqu'à la fin du discours d'Aro et du choix concernant Carla Esmé lui fit part de son envie de discuter avec sa famille.

« J'ai choisi de vivre avec toi Marcus. Je ne sais pas quand je reverrais ma famille et Carlisle je vais donc profiter de ces deux jours avec eux. »

Esmé passa le plus clair de son temps avec Carlisle. Cela semblait aussi embêter Bella mais elle devait surveiller Carla et préférait rester avec sa fille et la protéger. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant combien Edward Cullen semblait attaché à la jeune Carla qu'il comprit qu'il était en face d'un couple d'âme sœur. Il était tellement obsédé par sa compagne et son ex mari qu'il n'avait pas reconnu le lien d'Edward et Carla, il venait ainsi de trouver le moyen de torturer un peu Carlisle : il était sur qu'en père poule il allait protéger sa fille de tous, eux les Volturi surtout mais aussi Edward et que le lien qui unissait sa fille et son fils, ex de sa moitié, allait l'énerver et le choquer.

Au départ des Denali et des Cullen, en voyant Carlisle serrait Esmé dans ses bras il agit donc car il était devenu très, trop, jaloux :

« Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Carla, avant que vous ne partirez avec Thaelys chez vous j'ai une important nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Les Cullen et les Denali se mirent en position de défense alors que Bella, Carlisle et Edward protégèrent Carla : ils s'attendaient tous à voir les deux autres rois et la garde des Volturi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous restez libres de partir ! C'est un point positif pour vous, en lien avec mon pouvoir. Connaissez-vous d'abord ce dernier ? »

« Marcus, je n'aime pas toutes ces cachotteries. Ne nous étions nous pas promis de tout nous dire ? » demanda Esmé.

« Certes, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire reste une bonne surprise alors répondez à ma question. »

« Carlisle m'a expliqué que vous pouviez deviner les liens et les relations entre les gens simplement en les regardant. »

« Tout à fait, alors le lien que j'ai vu s'est crée entre Carla et Edward bien avant votre arrivée à Voltera. »

« Oui, Edward a le rôle d'un grand frère très protecteur, comme Jasper et Emmett. »

« C'est là que tu as tord Carlisle, Edward a du même ressentir ce lien si fort à la naissance de Carla et cela a même du changer son comportement. »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, encore quelques minutes avant la naissance de Carla Edward voulait la tuer. Il a radicalement changé en quelques minutes » déclara Jasper.

« Il a changé car il a trouvé son âme sœur : Carla l'est, il ressent pour elle un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que celui fraternel que vous ressentez Jasper et toi Emmett mais il ne savait comment l'annoncer aux deux personnes qu'il a fait souffrir le plus : Carlisle et Bella. »

« Est-ce vrai Edward ? » demanda Carlisle « Tu aimes ma fille ? ! »

« Edward, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Je savais bien que Kate n'était pas ton âme sœur, elle te suivait trop aveuglement. »

Bella serra Edward dans ses bras.

« Heureuse, mais es tu folle ? Après tout le mal qu'il nous a fait ! Carla est encore une toute petite fillette je ne veux pas qu'il nous l'arrache. »

« Voyons Carlisle Edward refait parti de la famille, pour l'instant cela lui suffit de la voir tout les jours. Il la verra grandir puis bien plus tard il lui demandera si ses sentiments sont réciproques, si et c'est le cas que pourrions nous faire s'ils sont réellement des âmes sœurs ? »

« Tu as raison mon amour, je suis désolé. Je vais devoir accepter tout cela rapidement avant que cela ne me détruise. »

Marcus compris alors que tout les liens de la famille Cullen s'étaient renforcés et qu'Aro, Caius et lui avaient bien fait d'envoyer Thaelys avec eux, et pas seulement pour surveiller Clara.

« Si tout a été dit on vas-y aller. Merci pour l'accueil et pour vos décisions Marcus » déclara Bella inclinant sa tête en signe de respect comme tout les membres des deux clans alors que Carlisle prenait Carla dans ses bras. Et Thaelys les téléporta tous chez Bella et Carlisle.

« Marcus, pourquoi leur as tu donné cette information ? Edward n'était semble t il pas prêt à l'avouer aux autres. »

« Je voulais blesser Carlisle » avoua Marcus ne voulant plus rien lui cacher « Je savais qu'il allait mal réagir. Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir tout le temps avec lui. »

« Mais Marcus, c'était mon ex mari, j'ai eu, j'ai et j'aurais toujours un lien avec lui quoiqu'il arrive même si je veux vraiment créer un nouveau lien avec toi. »

« Désolé, je suis cependant heureux de t'entendre parler de nous avec beaucoup d'espoir. Allons nous promener et renforcer notre lien. »

« Le meilleur endroit pour cela serait notre chambre. Dépêchons nous d'y aller. »

Esmé courut, Marcus la rattrapa et ils commencèrent leur véritable nouvelle vie.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de Rosie-Lagaffe Bella et Carlisle sont de retour chez eux avec Carla, les Dénali et Thaelys...ils vont devoir affronter encore un grand danger avant, peut-être, d'être heureux pour toujours !


	23. Conclusion (2nde partie ) RosieLagaffe

Bonjour à tous,  
Voici l'avant dernière partie de « **Renouveau** », la suite de la conclusion écrite par Rosie-Lagaffe.  
Une bonne nouvelle cependant me concernant , après avoir posté un nouveau chapitre de « **Ma Nouvelle Vie Vampirique** » ( mon histoire Bella/Aro ) durant cette semaine je posterais durant la semaine de Noël une nouvelle histoire Bella/Carlisle, une sorte de cadeau de Noël pour vous remercier de nous avoir toujours bien suivi, j'ai déjà écrit 7 pages recto/verso ( = 14 ) et c'est loin d'être fini !, pour l'instant il me manque un titre mais j'ai un petit résumé pour vous appâter : _Durant Hésitation, Le combat entre les Cullen, Victoria et les nouveaux nés vampiriques entraînent la mort d'Edward et d'Esmé, l'arrivée de Jane et des autres membres de la garde des Volturi oblige les Cullen et Bella d'aller à Voltera…comment vont ils s'en sortir ? Carlisle, arrivera t il à survivre sans Esmé ? Bella, mourra t elle ou sera t elle transformée en vampire ? Quel pouvoir aura t elle si les Volturi la laissent en vie ?_ J'espère que ce résumé vous met l'eau à la bouche, n'hésitez pas aussi à le commenter dans vos REVIEWS !  
Megara1

**Conclusion (2ème partie) Rosie lagaffe**

Les Cullen, les Denali ainsi que Thaëlys profitaient de ce moment de répit bien mérité, loin de toute cette pression qu'ils avaient pu subir à Volterra. Ils savaient tous qu'il ne tenait qu'à eux de rendre ces instants de paix éternels en maintenant leurs familles respectives sur le chemin qu'ils avaient toujours pris. Edward n'était plus un problème même si la nouvelle que venait de leur offrir Marcus avait bouleversé Carlisle. Il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir son propre enfant alors maintenant que c'était fait, il devait se faire à l'idée que celle-ci voudrait peut-être dans les prochaines années le quitter. Edward, en changeant, avait très bien fait comprendre que sa place n'était plus dans cette famille et Carlisle savait que s'ils étaient vraiment de véritables âmes sœurs Carla suivrait son compagnon partout. N'était-ce pas le cas de Bella et de lui ? Bella lui avait dit de profiter au jour le jour de leur fille et qu'ils improviseraient le moment venu.

Les mois passaient et Thaëlys informait régulièrement les Volturi de l'avancée de Carla tout en respectant l'intimité de la famille, les Denali avaient décidé de rester quelque temps encore, beaucoup trop curieux de voir l'évolution de l'enfant.

Et c'est lors d'une nuit des plus paisibles qu'Alice eut une vision de Kate, beaucoup trop tard car cette dernière, la connaissant, s'était retenue de faire un choix fixe tout au long de la préparation de sa vengeance. C'était vraiment dans un dernier clignement de paupière, après sa vision, avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour les avertir que les vitres et murs de leur maison partirent en poussière, laissant apparaitre une Kate plus furieuse que jamais, prête à tout pour se venger. Elle ne prit pas la peine de discuter et envoya les nouveau-nés qu'elle avait créés attaquaient les vampires dans la maison, elle connaissait chacun d'eux et leur avait créé un adversaire à leur hauteur, sachant bien sûr que le combat serait en sa faveur vu la force de ces créations. Elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu l'esprit, pendant que les bruits d'impact se faisaient entendre autour d'elle, elle chercha l'objet de sa haine : Bella. Elle fut plus que satisfaite de les voir elle, Edward ainsi que cette immonde création qu'elle avait enfantée. Ces yeux, déjà très sombres, le devinrent encore plus elle se courba et se propulsa sur eux, Bella utilisa son bouclier mais Kate le fit voler en éclat grâce à son pouvoir, Bella se mit à paniquer, elle savait que son bouclier deviendrait impénétrable mais elle ne le maîtrisait pas assez bien pour l'instant. Kate ria de satisfaction et mit en échec Edward au moment même où il posa sa main sur elle, elle contourna son corps tremblant et s'approcha lentement de Bella, savourant la peur dans ces yeux. Elle eut à peine le temps de tendre la main vers elle que son bras lui fut arraché par un Carlisle qui jusque-là était absent : Ce dernier était parti chassé avec Thaëlys et sans se l'expliquer, il était revenu à toute vitesse présentant un danger. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'évaluer la situation qu'il avait déjà commencé à démembrer le corps de Kate vite soutenue par Thaëlys qui avait téléporté d'ailleurs deux, trois vampires de la garde des Volturi pour mettre en échec les nouveaux nés de Kate qui, dans la panique après morts, avait essayé de fuir.

Dans son accès de rage Carlisle avait perdu la tête et il grognait sur quiconque osait s'approcher de Bella et de sa fille, cette dernière dû demander à chacun de partir car sans cela, il n'allait jamais pouvoir reprendre pied. Il mit plusieurs heures à se calmer mais les mots de tendresse et d'apaisement de Bella vinrent à bout de sa rage.

Le calme revenu le reste de la famille revint, mais ils gardèrent tout de même un peu de distance avec le jeune couple et leur enfant. Les Denali ne semblèrent pas aussi bouleversés que prévus face à l'assassinat de leur sœur, ils prenaient plutôt ça comme une faveur, Kate avait perdu son âme depuis le décès de leur mère, elle n'avait plus jamais été la même et maintenant elle pouvait reposer en paix et attendre leur arrivée près de leur mère.

A SUIVRE…pour la dernière partie, la conclusion finale d'Abby915.

* * *

Une seconde partie certes plus courte met ajouter à la première partie et à la dernière d'Abby cela nous fera une belle et longue conclusion, alors s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas : **DES REVIEWS** !


	24. Conclusion (3eme partie ) Abby915

Bonjour à tous,  
Voici le final du final de « **Renouveau** », une page se ferme donc avec cette histoire Bella/Carlisle.  
Un petit message à ' _Guest_ ' qui ne s'est pas loggé avant de reviewer le dernier chapitre : Bella dort et son cœur bat comme sa fille et celle de Carlisle, Carlie, a le pouvoir de rendre humain les vampires, ainsi qu'inversement. Je te conseille de relire le chapitre 18 de Rosie-Lagaffe et le 19 d'Abby915 pour lire l'explication de son pouvoir.  
Pour tout les autres revieweur(se)s, ceux qui nous ont mis en alert ou en favori un grand MERCI de nous avoir suivi !  
Pour ma part ( Megara1 ) j'ai plusieurs histoires Twilight en cours et j'espère que vous les suivrez elles aussi :  
* **Ma Nouvelle Vie Vampirique** : une histoire Bella/Aro qui en est aussi à ses derniers chapitres.  
* **Une Vie à Voltera** : ma toute nouvelle histoire Bella/Carlisle, qui je l'espère aura de nouveaux reviews ( elle avait bien commencé avec 11 reviews, mais le 2ème chapitre n'en a eu que 5, il faut dire que dans cette histoire j'aime prendre mon temps et qu'il faudra quelques chapitres avant que notre couple favori ne se forme J )  
Merci .

_Megara1, Rosie-Lagaffe et Abby915_

* * *

**Conclusion (finale) Abby915 :**

Cela faisait dix ans jour pour jour que Carlie était née. Depuis dix années, ce jour était fêté dignement et organisé par Alice, évidemment. Mais cette fois-ci, la plus si jeune enfant avait tenu à refréner quelque peu sa tante. En effet, Carlie ne voulait pas de fête foraine dans le jardin, ni de yacht, ni de concert privé et par pitié, pas de ballons. Juste une soirée avec sa famille, ses amis et son confident préféré. Et c'est ainsi que les Cullen au complet, les Denalis, Thaelys et Edward (de nouveau Masen) s'étaient retrouvés à la villa Cullen pour un dîner. Autrement dit, ils étaient tous allés chasser ensemble avant de s'assoir dans le salon pour s'amuser et discuter. Carlie, souriante, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Edward et son père, discutant gaiement, tout en se disant qu'elle avait quand même beaucoup de chance que la situation se soit arrangée.

En effet, il y a un peu moins de dix ans, Edward qui avait d'abord envisagé de se séparer des Cullen s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait vivre à plus de 50 mètres de son âme-sœur et s'était résigné à rester avec eux et à devoir supporter les regards parfois peu amènes de certains membres de sa 'famille'. Carlisle, lui, avait une grande envie de le mettre à la porte avant d'emmener sa fille loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir grandir, et il voulait encore moins la perdre au profit de ce garçon qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son 'fils' avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'égoïsme et cruauté. Mais sa fille avait alors demandé à ce qu'Edward puisse rester et une fois qu'elle eut versé quelques larmes, c'en était fini de lui et Edward était venu s'installer définitivement avec eux. Quant à Bella, elle s'était rangée du côté de son mari. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Edward puisse blesser sa fille comme il l'avait blessé elle, mais elle avait fini par céder elle-aussi à sa fille et avait donc accepté Edward parmi eux. Les deux premières années avaient été plutôt difficiles pour tout le monde. La situation était très tendue et Edward avait interdiction formelle de s'éloigner seul avec Carlie à plus de 100 mètres de la villa. De nombreuses disputes éclatèrent au fil des mois, incitant d'abord Rosalie et Emmett puis Alice et Jasper à s'éloigner quelque peu, histoire de souffler un peu. Et puis, au bout de trois ans, la situation s'est finalement débloquée d'elle-même. Bella et Carlisle avaient commencé à faire de nouveau confiance à Edward et ce dernier continuait de les remercier en ne les trahissant pas et en prenant soin de leur fille. Les relations avec les Volturi étaient elles-aussi délicates mais la patience d'Esmée et l'intervention ponctuelle de Thaëlys dans la vie des deux camps leur avait permis de s'entendre de nouveau, même s'ils restaient encore à ce jour quelque peu méfiants les uns envers les autres.

Les Denalis venaient quelques fois vivre un temps avec les Cullen avant de repartir de leur côté mais les deux familles savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre en cas de problème. La mort de Kate avait un moment entaché le bonheur des Denalis mais l'amour des Cullen et la petite Carlie avaient fini par leur rendre le sourire.

Carlie regardait tous ses invités, souriant doucement. Elle croisa le regard d'Edward et son sourire s'élargit tandis que ses roues rosissaient. Elle observa l'assemblée plus attentivement, avant de se rendre compte qu'Emmett avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle tourna la tête, le cherchant, mais ne le trouva pas avant qu'il ne l'attrape par-dessous les bras. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri en rire et peur avant d'essayer de se débattre. Seulement, elle avait appris qu'une demi-vampire ne pouvait rien face à un vampire, et encore moins face à un vampire comme Emmett. Ce dernier, riant aux éclats, la sortit de la maison, la portant toujours, avant de se diriger vers la piscine à une vitesse surhumaine. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Carlie était déjà dans la piscine, trempée. Alice, comme tous les autres, riait aux éclats en observant sa nièce poursuivre Emmett en lui promettant mille souffrances, quand elle eut une vision : Un jeune couple se tenait sur une plage, visiblement sur l'île d'Esmée. Le bras du jeune homme se trouvait sur les épaules de la jeune fille alors que cette dernière enserrait sa taille. Quelque chose les interpella et ils se tournèrent vers un autre couple qui leur sourit. La première femme pris la seconde dans ses bras tandis que les deux hommes se serraient la main amicalement. Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit encore alors qu'elle voyait le futur de Carlie, Edward, Bella et Carlisle prendre vie dans cette vision. Aucun doute, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tout allait très bien aller.

** FIN**

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas des reviews, plein de petits reviews pour cette belle conclusion !


End file.
